


She's Beautiful

by freedombeats89



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedombeats89/pseuds/freedombeats89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Medical Examiner. An intrigued Detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 

Frankie holds the front precinct door open, Frost and Korsak watch as Jane limps in pushing a worse for wear looking perp in hand cuffs towards awaiting officers. She's got a cut on her eyebrow, blood coming out of her nose, her suit Jacket torn on her right shoulder and a massive hole in her suit pants at the knee looking rather bloody.

"You alright Jane?" Frost asks as she makes her way towards them.

"Feeling like a million bucks." Jane snarls wiping her nose, wincing before taking a deep breathe. "The guy thought he could get away." She commented swinging her head in the direction of the perp. "Idiot!" she laughs rolling her eyes.

"Going down to see the Doc?" Korsak asks pressing the down button on the elevator for her.

"Subtle. I know I look like shit." Jane smirks stepping on to the elevator. "Can you two start the paper work on him please?"

Frost and Korsak nod as the doors slide closed. Jane rests against the back wall as the elevator goes down. Pain is radiating all over her body, nothings new though, it always ends like this. Perps thinking they can get away and then being sorely mistaken, Jane smirks remembering the face she saw as he realized he'd lost.  _Worth it,_ she thinks to herself as the doors ding open and she steps out.

"I think we're going to have to get you a permanent bed down her Detective Rizzoli." Susie Chang says as Jane passes the crime lab.

"Dr. Shields' couch is fine." Jane comments as she continues down the hall, missing the confused look from Susie.

Jane steps into the doctor's office as she looks down assessing herself. "Stitches in the eyebrow, fractured nose, something is in my shoulder and maybe some stitches in my…" Jane stops when her eyes land on a honey blonde head popping up, a shocked look crossing their face. "Knee… You're not Doctor Shields." Jane says dumbly watching as the woman stands, subconsciously running her hands down her designer suit smoothing wrinkles that don't exist. Looking around the office now, Jane finds it completely bare except for the new mahogany desk and an office chair.

Maura's heart rate picks up as she takes in this beautiful but bruised and battered person, relief washing over her briefly as she sees a badge attached to the person's waist. "I'm Doctor Maura Isles and it looks like you need a hospital." She comments raising an eyebrow, she quickly runs her eyes over the Detective in front her, cataloguing the injuries she can see.

Jane shakes her head at the word 'hospital'. "But where's Doctor Shields?" Jane asks her voice raspy, limping a couple of steps forward.

"Well, she retired and I've taken over." Maura fidgets with the rings on her fingers, Jane's voice doing something to her insides. "I get officially appointed as the Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts on Monday." She informs and can't help the smile that comes to her face.

Jane just stares at Maura, she's never seen anyone quite so beautiful and no medical examiner she's ever met has dressed so classy. Nodding her head, Jane feels herself running her hands down the front of her even though it's pointless. Slowly she pulls herself out of her trance. "Well since you're a doc, could you please stitch me up and I can go charge my perp?" Jane asks making her dimples pop for good measure.

"I most certainly will not!" Maura admonishes, watching Janes smile fall.

"Why not?" Jane pouts.

"I don't work on living people and you clearly need a hospital because that cut is going to need stitches, preferably a plastic surgeon since it's on your face and also your knee looks like it can use stitching as well." Maura says with her hands on her hips.

"But Doctor Shields always stitched me up. Come on, please for me?" Jane pulls out her puppy dog eyes.

"I don't even know you. I-I can't, I don't even have anesthetic." Maura tells her feeling like she's not going to get rid of this person.

"Sorry." Jane shakes her head, chuckling. "Where are my manners, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide and I know you have anesthetic because the doc kept some for when I need stitches." Jane says softly, watching as Maura shakes her out stretched hand. "You can just call me Jane."

"Maura." Maura smiles, shaking Janes hand. Shaking her head and letting out a laugh. "I'm not going to get rid of you until I fix you up am I?" Mura asks already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Jane beams making the doc laugh more, feeling the doc drop her hand away.

Sighing in defeat, Maura heads to the autopsy room. "Come on then."

"Yes!" Jane does a double fist pump before limping after the doc.

Jane carefully lifts herself up on the slab watching as Maura slides of her jacket revealing toned creamy arms.

"Where did Doctor Shields keep the anesthetic?" Maura asks as she scrubs her hands.

"Over in that cupboard." Jane points and the slips her torn jacket off tossing it in the garbage.

Opening the cupboard Jane hears an 'Oh' come out of Maura's mouth. "I take it this happens often?" Maura asks as she finds two spare suits in the cupboard along with shirts.

Jane just laughs nodding her head. "Since the first day I became a homicide detective seven years ago."

"Wow, a lot of sutures over the years then?" Maura asks coming to stand in front of Jane.

Jane shrugs. "I've lost count." Maura tilts her head slightly as she study's Janes face making her start to squirm.

"Hairline fracture. The nasal bone, above the lateral nasal cartilage. It's not disfiguring." Maura says pointing to Jane's nose.

"Yeah could you pop it out for me." Jane asks sheepishly.

Knocking Jane's uninjured knee with her hip, Maura steps in between Jane's legs getting a better look and lining up her hands. "It might hurt a little." Jane just nods just before a crunch noise and Jane yelps in pain.

"A little?" Jane asks as her eyes start to water.

"I'll get you some ice soon so you don't end up looking like Mike Tyson." Maura continues on as if nothing's happened. She begins her work of cleaning up Janes face. Wiping disinfectant wipes along the cut on her eyebrow. "Hold still you big baby." She murmurs as Janes head moves away from the wipe.

"It stings! I'm not a baby." Jane huffs. Maura just rolls her eyes placing both hands either side of Janes face bringing her closer to her lips and blowing along the cut.

"Better?" Maura asks her eyebrow rise in challenge.

"Ye-yeah. Thanks." Jane clears her throat as she feels her cheeks turning red.

Nodding, Maura goes about getting equipment ready and giving Jane a shot to numb her eyebrow. Jane just watches in awe at the concentration on Maura's face. Studying focused hazel eyes noticing tiny gold flecks, to a splatter of freckles across cheeks and down to red lips. Jane can't take her eyes off Maura, she's mesmerized watching every now and then as Maura's tongue swipes her lips completely oblivious to what she's doing to Jane just by that act alone. Jane has no idea what's going on with her. Never has she reacted to someone like this let alone a woman.

Wiping the last specs of blood from Janes face Maura steps back. "Okay face is done, five stitches in your eyebrow. Do you want to remove your shirt so I can look at your shoulder?"

Jane unbuttons her shirt wincing as she pulls it from the dried blood on her shoulder. Maura stands behind her and winces herself. "Gravel rash. I've seen plenty in the last 16 years to know how painful it is." Maura comments as she gets ready to disinfect it. "This will sting."

"Kay." Jane murmurs bracing herself as Maura begins but instantly feel cool air getting blown on it. Looking over her shoulder she finds the doctor blowing on it straight after cleaning her gravel rash. "Had a lot of experience with gravel rash have we doc?" Jane asks as she sees Maura tweezing out pieces of gravel.

"Enough to last a lifetime." Maura says smiling and continues to clean.

"My ma always did that trick with the blowing. I thought it was only mom thing." Jane comments and Maura just smiles as she rubs a cream into Janes shoulder softly.

Stepping in front of Jane again Maura eyes a blood splotch on Jane's stomach. "You want me to check that as well?"

"Oh, yeah I guess." Jane shrugs lifting her singlet to revel a toned flat stomach.

Maura gulps as she looks at the tanned taught skin before leaning forward to treat it like she did Janes shoulder. "Could you lean back a little, you're going to need a stitch or two for that gouge in your hip?" Jane leans back on her elbows and watches as Maura carefully pulls the hem of her pants down her hip revealing a nasty looking cut and her black lace underwear.

"Here." Jane says popping her buttons open so Maura can get to her cut. "So where are you from?" Jane asks not being able to take the silence any longer.

"New York, I went to Columbia University and did my residency at Harlem Hospital." Maura rattles off as she sutures Jane's hip and covers it with gauze. "And then I worked with the NYPD for the last three years."

Jane just nods taking in all the information she's been told. Maura pulls over a wheelie chair and sits in front of Jane. "Cool." Maura grabs Jane's pants around the knee making sure it's not stuck to Jane before completely ripping them all the way open up to mid-thigh. Jane picks up the tethered pieces of her pant legs holding them in her fingertips.

"I figured you wouldn't be wearing them again." Maura says to the shocked look on Janes face before her eyes stop on raised scar tissue on the tops of Janes hands before focusing back on Jane's knee.

"Yeah, you're right." Jane laughs. "Is it bad?" Maura hears Jane ask.

"It's fairly deep. I'd say about 10 stitches." Maura says after assessing the wound and begins to clean, finding herself looking at janes hands every so often and finds herself telling random facts to keep her mind preoccupied.

Again Jane just watches the doctor work but noticing hazel eyes look at her hands. Usually it would bother Jane that she was staring. But something about the way Maura looks at them calms her. She doesn't look at her with pity in her eyes, and finds a flustered Maura spouting the interesting facts kind of cute.

"They don't hurt as much anymore." Jane finds herself saying as she flexes as Maura stops and watches. "They ache in the cold and when it's going to rain."

"How?" Maura blurts out and Janes chocolate eyes focus on hazel. "Sorry, you, you don't have to answer that." Maura shakes her head and starts to stitch Jane's knee up.

"A serial killer, Charles Hoyt, got a bit too obsessed with me. Still is but he's locked up at least. I, um, I went in without back up and he knocked me out. Woke up as he pushed a scalpel through each hand… that's why I don't really like going to hospitals. The amount of time I had to spend in one and the amount of surgery's I had to get, just wasn't for me." Jane shivers at the memories, Maura wraps up Jane's knee up and stands in front of the detective.

"I'm so sorry." Maura says finding chocolate eyes. "I guess I'll just have to continue to stitch you up then." Maura says softly making Janes dimples pop.

"Thanks." Jane says sincerely. "And thanks for stitching me up." Jane says heading to the cabinet and grabbing her spare suit. "I'll be back in a sec." Racing off to the bathroom as fast as her body lets her, Jane re-emerges a couple of minutes later in freshly clean clothes. "So Friday night's me and my partners head to The Dirty Robber and grab a drink, you are more than welcome to come. I'll introduce you to the guys and I owe you lots of drinks." Jane asks as she gently tucks her shirt in.

"Oh thank you but I can't tonight, I have to be home… I just can't tonight. Thank you for the invitation though." Maura smiles cleaning up.

"Oh okay, well the invitation is always open." Jane asks trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then?" Jane asks hopefully.

"If I don't get called to a scene I'll be in in the afternoon. I've got a meeting with the governor in the morning." Maura grabs an ice pack and hands it to Jane. "Keep this on your nose."

"Of course. Ok well, I'm gonna…" Jane says pointing to the door and heading that way with the ice pack cooling her face.

"Lovely to me you." Maura says as Jane walks out her office door. Slumping back onto her desk Maura shakes her head but jumps as Jane's raspy voice reaches her ears.

"You too, Maura." And with a wink she's gone again.

* * *

Jane slowly sits down in her desk chair. "Took you long enough." Frost comments sitting on Jane's desk corner.

"Did you know we were getting a new medical examiner today?" Jane asks.

"We're not supposed to get one till Monday afternoon. Was the new one down there?"

"Yeah, I had to talk her into fixing me up." Jane says making Frost laugh. "Doctor Maura Isles."

"Sounds kind of old." Frost says.

"She's beautiful." Janes says not realizing she's said it out loud and her cheeks going bright read looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Did you just say that out loud?" Frost asks trying to hold his laughter in.

"Oh shut up… and get off my desk." She shoves him off. "I meant she seems like a beautiful person, who sprouts of facts off the top of her head. And she's not old, that's for sure."

"Okay, yeah you're just digging that hole deeper for yourself. All we need is your report and your guy can be processed and then we can hit the Robber." Frost says rubbing his hands together. "I'm feeling lucky tonight."

"Sure Casanova. Give me ten and go find the old man."

Fifteen minutes later the three detectives head to the front doors of the precinct, Korsak opening a door for a strawberry blonde teenager. Skateboard in her right hand, dressed in designer jeans from what Jane can tell, purple converse and a white tank top with her blonde locks falling freely down her back. Silver rings and a necklace looking more expensive than what teenagers normally wear that have grazed elbows and forearm, Jane gives her a smile as she passes finding bright green eyes and light freckles.

A smirk crosses the teenager's mouth. "Nice shiner detective."

Janes smile just grows making the teenager laugh as she heads to the information desk. Jane gets the feeling of familiarity with the blonde but shakes it off quickly and follows the boys out the door excited to have her first beer of the weekend.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Jane stumbles out her door, belt buckle undone keys and phone in one hand, gun and badge in the other. Checking her doors locked she races down the hall doing her belt up before attaching her gun and phone and tying her hair in a messy pony tail.

"Six am and no coffee." She grumbles to herself as she turns on her lights and speeds down the road to the crime scene.

Jane flashes her badge to a uniform out front. "Rizzoli, victor 825."

Entering the church she spots Frost and Korsak in the throng of officers she heads towards them, noticing a coffee each in their hands putting a scowl on her face. "What do we got?" she grumbles in greeting.

"Victim, John Stone stumbled in here, all the way to the front and collapsed at the altar. No witnesses so far but uni's are canvasing the area as we speak." Frost rattles off handing a coffee cup to Jane. "Doctor Isles picked these up on her way."

Jane looks around not seeing Maura anywhere. Three weeks they've been working together and Jane still doesn't know much about the woman. Maura still hasn't come out for a drink with them, always claiming she has to be home. She's stitched up Jane one other time a week ago. The only thing Jane has learnt about her is that she's a total googlemouth. Maura knows a lot of facts, everyone just rolls their eyes not listening but Jane listens intently. Happily letting the Doc tell her random things. Jane has found herself in autopsy just sitting quietly as Maura works, watching her do autopsies that aren't even her case.

"Where is she?" Jane asks cutting Korsak off.

"Just over there." Korsak says nodding his head in Maura's direction.

"She didn't hear a word you just said." Frost whispers as they watch Jane head to Maura.

"Nope." Korsak laughs.

"Hey, thanks for the coffee." Jane husks to Maura's back but takes a step back when Maura turns around. "Whose is that?" Jane asks pointing to the blue bundle wrapped in Maura's arms.

"You're welcome detective." Maura beams slightly rocking the baby. "Our victim handed him over to the priest before collapsing. Didn't Korsak or Frost tell you?" Maura asks confused.

"Maybe… is he alright?"

"A perfectly healthy little man. I checked him out myself, he's about 3 months old." Maura coo's down at the baby. Jane watches and can't help smile.

"Have you checked out the vic yet?" Jane asks sipping her coffee.

"Yes." Maura passes the baby to Korsak kneeling next to the vic. "3 gunshots to the back and contusions around a puncture wound 3 inches deep. I won't know more till get back to my lab."

Jane holds her hand outstretched to help Maura up as she nods. "Okay, good. Anybody called social services?"

"Yeah they're going to meet us at the station when they can." Frost informs Janes as they head towards the exit.

"So, who's looking after him till then?"

"That would be me since there could be evidence on him. I've got someone dropping a car seat off for me." Maura says taking the baby back and heading out the doors.

"Is it me or does the doc keep getting weirder and weirder?" Korsak asks.

"Mmhhmm." Frost murmurs watching the doctor leave.

"She's… mysterious." Jane says as she studies the way Maura walks with swagger and confidence, even with a baby in her arms making the guys laugh.

"You still going on about the doc, Jane?" Frankie asks coming up behind the three.

"Still?" Frost asks raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah Doctor Isles this, Maura that, Maura said this. Ma's dying to meet the new friend that Jane won't shut up about." Frankie says making the boys laugh. Jane's nostrils flare as she slugs Frankie in the arm. "Ow!"

"Shut your mouth and for that, you can help with the clean-up." Frankie groans making Jane smile.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to the Merc?" Jane asks sounding insulted as she stands beside a new looking Range Rover.

Maura turns at the familiar voice letting out a laugh before turning back to the baby. "I can't fit a baby seat in the Merc and the portable crib doesn't fit in the boot." Maura tells her as she closes the door with her hip, baby's face snuggled in to her neck and a nappy bag on the other shoulder. "Could you?" Maura points to the back of her Range Rover. The baby lets out a cry as he buries his face further into Maura's chest. "Someone must be hungry."

Jane opens the back and grabs the portable crib out revealing five pairs of different colored converse in the back. "Shoe fetish?"

"It's not my car and they certainly are not my shoes." Maura smiles as she locks the car and heads to the elevator, Jane following behind.

Stepping in the entrance Maura watches as Jane freezes in the middle of the lobby. Looking over the detectives shoulder Maura notices a man dressed in an army uniform smiling at Jane.

"Jane." The man greets stepping forward making Jane step back and softly running into Maura. "Sorry." She mumbles. "Wh-what are you doing here Casey?"

"I just finished rehab and I wanted to come and see you." Casey says as his smile falters when Jane doesn't seem too happy.

"I can't do this right now. I-I thought I made myself perfectly clear. Obviously not, I'll call you after work!" Jane says angrily keeping her voice even as possible. "Come on Maura."

Jane growls making Maura jump before following Jane to the elevator.

"I'm sorry Jane." Casey says as the elevator doors close. Silence fills the space only a tiny gurgle from the baby every now and then. Maura goes to say something but closes her mouth making her feel like a gold fish

"I don't want to talk about it." Jane says making Maura's mouth snap shut.

* * *

"I don't know how to set this thing up." Jane says annoyed trying to unfold the portable crib and failing once again.

"Here." Maura hands the baby to Jane before she can protest and watches as Maura skillfully sets the crib up. "I've only got pink blankets for him but I don't think he'll mind, did you want to feed him?"

"Oh, um, tempting but no. I have to get back upstairs. You know, to start building a case." Jane quickly rushes out handing the baby back.

"Alright, I'll feed him and then I will start on the autopsy. Will you be down for it?" Maura asks having gotten used to having Jane silently there.

"If I can get away but if not I'll ring when social services show up." Jane says checking her phone as a message from Frost comes through. "Gotta get up there."

Maura watches the detective leave before focusing her attention on the little boy. "Shall we get you fed and changed, little man?"

* * *

Jane goes to open the doctor's office door but finds it locked, looking through window she sees the crib to find a lightly snoring baby. Heading into autopsy she can't help but smirk. "You make black scrubs look good."

"Really? I always thought they made me look frumpy." Maura frowns making Jane laugh.

"Well, you do look pretty fierce in your Armani suits and heels." Jane says waggling her eyebrows making Maura laugh. "Hey! I thought you didn't own those shoes?" Jane says pointing to the red cons covering Maura's feet.

"I don't normally but my other sneakers may have gotten rather dirty with the last autopsy and I wasn't going to wear my heels. Surprisingly though, they are a lot more comfortable than I originally thought."

"You can never go wrong with a pair of cons." Jane says nodding.

Maura lets out a laugh at the memory that comes to mind when Jane says this. "What?" Jane asks.

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of someone who used that exact argument when buying cons." Maura says heading to the sink to wash up. "I'm all done. Cause of death was the puncture wound to the liver, very painful. The bullet wounds just sped up the process of dying. I'm still waiting for toxicology to come back and I also scrapped under the little guy's finger nails. The tests are running now."

"Excellent. Did you figure out what made the puncture wound?" Jane whispers as they enter Maura's office from the morgue.

"Some kind of combat knife, I'm still waiting to find out what the particulates are before I can give you an answer." Maura whispers back as she starts typing up her report while keeping an eye on Jane as she looks in the crib.

"He's so tiny." Jane whispers. "Somewhere out there is his family, probably worried sick. We haven't heard of any reports of kidnapping."

"We'll find his parent Jane." Maura finds herself saying. "I know you won't stop until you do."

"Yeah…" Jane says not taking her eyes off the infant. She jumps as her phone vibrate against her hip. "Social services are here. Typical showing up at the last minute." Jane scoffs. "I'll bring them down here so we don't have to wake him just yet."

* * *

"Is he going to a foster home?" Maura asks Sarah the social worker.

"I've been trying to locate a foster family since Detective Frost called and no one seems to be available. I'm going to have to bring him to the crisis centre even though technically there are no beds, they'll just have to double up." Sarah says looking for another home to call.

"I-I could take him. I've already been vetted through the system for foster care." Maura says calming the little guy down when he starts to cry.

"What?" Frost and Jane ask at the same time.

"I did it back in my residency. I had this awful case with twins, their parents were heroin addicts and the kids had to be put in to foster care. I didn't specifically take those twins but I did it in case I had to, like now." Maura shrugs getting the baby comfortable again.

"Alright Doctor Isles, I'll make a phone call and get the paper work started. I'll be back in a minute." Sarah walks out of the office, phone already to her ear.

"Are you sure about this, Maura?" Jane asks again.

"Yes I do know how to look after a baby, Jane. I'm not letting him go to some centre."

"She does look like a natural." Frost says nudging Janes shoulder.

"Okay you're all clear, if you could just sign here, you're good to go." Sarah announces as Maura signs away on the dotted line.

After giving instructions to one of the lab techs to message straight away with results, Jane heads towards the elevator. Passing Maura's office Jane notices the black diaper bag sitting in front of Maura's big mahogany desk. Rolling her eyes, Jane picks it up and calls Frost. "Hey, could you get me Maura's address please, she left the diaper bag in her office." Frost gives her the address and she quickly makes another phone call before leaving.

"Hey, yeah meet me there in 10." She says annoyed and hanging up.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Casey says standing as Jane comes up to the table.

"Yeah well you clearly didn't hear what I said last time we were together, so I came to clear it up." Jane sneers signalling to the bartender for a whiskey.

"I mean, did the whole not contacting you the whole time you were away not register as me being completely done with us. You wouldn't even consider being with me while you went through all this." Jane rushes, out shooting her whiskey down her throat, barely wincing at the burn. "And the more I stewed about it the more I was happy because I came to a conclusion."

"And that is?" Casey asks looking small from the lashing he just got from Jane.

"That I could do so much better. You treated me like shit. I was just a quick fuck when you were on leave. I will never admit it to my mother but she was right about you. I want someone who respects me for me, someone who knows that my job is the most important thing and I will not quit. I love the job too much. I've worked hard to get to where I am."

"So it's really over." Casey nods to himself wallowing in his beer.

"I'm really happy the surgery worked out for you but it was over between us six months ago." Jane says softly. "Now I've got to go because I have a diaper bag I have to drop off." Jane stands from the booth looking down at Casey. "Have a nice life Casey."

"You too Jane."

* * *

"Of course, she lives in Beacon Hill." Jane says to herself as she walks up Maura's drive. Swinging the bag over her shoulder. As she presses the doorbell she looks down and finds a beat up skateboard resting up against the wall. "What the?" She asks in confusion, trying to picture the doctor on a skateboard and laughing to herself at the image.

The red door swings open. "Detective Shiner?" The strawberry blonde teenager asks looking confused.

"Huh?" Jane asks even more confused before recognition comes over her face.

"You're the detective with the stitches and bruised… face at BPD. I said 'nice shiner detective' to you as I walked passed." The young woman says smiling a smile exactly like Maura's, dimples and all.

"Right, this must be your beat up skateboard then?" Jane says pointing to the board and getting a nod. "So… I'm looking for Maura."

"Oh yeah, come in." The teenager waves Jane in and closes the door behind her. "I'm Abiageal by the way but you can just call me Abby." The blonde says sticking out her hand to shake.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane introduces herself, surprised by the strong grip Abby has.

"Make yourself at home and I'll just get mom for you." Abby throws a thumb over her shoulder and runs upstairs. "Mama." Jane hears Abby call as she disappears in to the house.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Mama, Detective Shiner's down stairs for you." Abby announces quietly. Maura's relaxed against her bed head with the little boy lying on her chest and stomach as she reads a medical journal.

"Who?" Maura asks confused.

"Detective Jane." Abby says in a 'duh' tone smiling at her mother.

"Alright. You want to hold him?" Maura asks beginning to stand.

Abby nods and plonks herself down, sitting exactly like Maura was. Maura smiles placing the baby on Abby chest and leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Love you baby girl."

"Love you too." Abby mumbles, completely taken with the little boy.

Maura quickly fixes her hair and takes a deep breath as she heads down stairs to find the detective sitting ridged on the edge of the couch as she stares off into space, biting her nails.

"You shouldn't bite your nails, detective." Maura says chastises lightly as she sits at the other end of the couch crossing her legs.

Janes pulled from her trance finding Maura dressed in black yoga pants and a plain t. Jane can't seem to get her brain working seeing the doctor so relaxed and the first words to thought she blurts out. "You're a mom?" She inquires slightly shocked.

"I am." Maura beams. "That's why I haven't been out on Friday nights with you and the other detectives." Maura says standing and heading to the kitchen. "Wine? You look like a beer person but I'm afraid I don't have any."

"Ahh… Ye-yes please." Jane mumbles. "Thanks." Jane smiles as Maura hands her a glass.

"So what can I do for you? Or are you just here for a visit?" Maura asks tucking her feet underneath heron the couch.

"You left the nappy bag on your desk, so I just came to drop it off in case you need it." Jane shrugs.

"Oh thank you, it's got his nappy cream in it." Maura says sipping her wine as silence settles over them. It's not uncomfortable, just peaceful. Maura can see the concentrated look on Janes face as she tries to figure something out in her mind.

A couple of minutes pass and they hear a slight cry from upstairs but then silence comes again.

"The gravel rash you were talking about when you were stitching me up… Was it because of that skate board sitting out the front?" Jane asks finally breaking the silence and getting a laugh out of Maura.

"Oh yeah. I didn't want her riding the thing in the first place but I gave in eventually. I think she will skate more than drive her car when she gets her licence." Maura shakes her head laughing at the memory of Abby begging for the board. "At least she's active, so I can't really complain about it. My mother though, she looked horrified the first time she saw Abby on the board but now they both go shopping when Abby needs a new one."

"I was like that with my bike, I rode the thing everywhere. I even kept it in my room instead of outside, drove my ma crazy." Jane laughs relaxing back into the sofa.

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack when she first started riding it and then she broke her arm. I fainted when I got paged to the ER and then fainted again when I found her in the emergency room. Not my finest parenting moment." Maura lets out a laugh as she says this making Jane laugh harder.

"I ended up having to look after her more than she did me, a seven year old looking after her own mama when I've got a broken arm. It was pretty funny." Abby says coming down the stairs with the baby. "Peanut has dropped a bomb in his nappy. Where's the nappy's and stuff?" Abby asks her mother.

"Peanut?" Jane asks.

"Just take the nappy bag." Maura answers handing it to Abby.

"That's what I named him, you can't just keep calling him baby. Isn't that right Peanut? She's a silly one isn't she?" Abby talks to Peanut as she heads up stairs again making Maura laugh.

Jane glares for all of 3 seconds before laughing and shaking her head. "How old is she?"

"She just turned sixteen."

"And she didn't mind moving here in the last two years of high school?" Jane asks thinking she would have caused an up-roar at the idea of moving at that age.

"She's the reason we moved here actually. She graduated high school already and she's starting at BCU at the end of August." Maura says proudly.

"Wow. College already, that's big." Jane skulls the rest of her wine and studies Maura out of the corner of her eye.

"I started college at 15, I didn't want her here by herself so I was fortunate enough to get my job here." Maura keeps talking about the move and them finding out that Abby got into BCU. All the while Jane just watches Maura come alive and happily talking about her daughter. Still shocked she even has a daughter.

"You can ask you know." Maura says smirking at Jane having caught the curious look on her face.

"How old were you when you had her?" Jane asks finally, dying to know.

"I fell pregnant at 16 and had her when I was 17." Maura answers with a sigh already knowing the next question.

"Father?"

"Not in the picture, never was." Jane watches Maura shake her head and stand, grabbing their empty glasses and placing it in the kitchen sink.

"Well…" Jane says making Maura turn to face her and locking eyes with hazel ones across the room. "You did a pretty awesome Job if you stayed in school, became a doctor and raised her right. Not many people can do that. Not to mention and I'm going out on a limb here, but the youngest Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts?" Jane says questioningly.

Maura laughs. "You don't even know her but you are correct about being the youngest."

"I can tell, I have a gut feeling and as the youngest to make detective, I think it's safe to say you and I are going to do wonderful things." Jane says smugly as she stands from the couch to stretch.

"You shouldn't listen to your intestines detective." Maura smirks, having said that to Jane a lot over the last 3 weeks.

"And yet it's always right." Jane says proudly. "How about tomorrow before work you, Abby and Peanut grab some breakfast with me?" Jane asks hopefully.

"That would be awesome! I'm craving French toast like a pregnant woman, do you know any good places?" Abby asks handing Peanut to Maura and throwing the diaper in the bin.

Maura rolls her eyes at her daughter. "That's not funny, Abiageal."

"Definitely know a place." Jane says trying to hold in a laugh. "I'll come here first and we can all go in one car. I also I have someone lined up to babysit Peanut if you want."

"That would actually help a lot." Maura says sighing in relief.

"Cool, thanks for the wine. I'm going to head out now, great meeting you Abby and congrats on BCU."

"See you tomorrow detective shiner." Abby says as she prepares a bottle making Jane laugh.

"Good night Jane." Maura walks her to the door.

"Good night girls." Jane calls and heads down the front stairs as Maura closes the door.

Jane stops just passed the front window and watches as Abby hands Maura a bottle before kissing the top of her head and races up the stairs, Maura happily feeding Peanut as she flicks through the channels on the TV.

* * *

"Holy flat stomach, batman." Abby says letting Jane in the front door at 6:30. "You can nearly see the lines of your six pack through your shirt." Abby pokes Janes stomach to emphasize her point. Jane laughs looking down to see her barely there six pack through her tight Boston Red Sox jersey.

"Stop poking Jane's stomach Abby and come get Peanut." Maura calls out from the top of the stairs. "Morning Jane, I'm almost ready." Maura rushes handing Peanut to Abby and running back to her room.

"Morning, Maur." Jane says only catching a glimpse of black silk. "So… how'd Peanut go last night?" Jane asks smiling as she sees Peanut in little skinny jeans and a tiny button up shirt.

"Well, I tag teamed with mom but by 3 am, I think we were all crashed in her bed." Abby says cooing in Peanuts direction, making him gurgle. She leans towards Jane. "Between you and me, I have no idea how mama became a doctor and raised me at the same time, she must be a super hero or something." Abby whispers.

Jane just smiles at that. "I had  _Grand-mère_  and  _Grand-papa to help me_ , that's how I did it." Maura says breezing down the stairs ready for the day. "Are you not working today?" Maura asks noticing Janes jersey and jeans.

"I am, I'm picking up my dry cleaning while were out for breakfast. Gah, what is that?" Jane shrieks pointing at two rocks slowly moving across the floor.

"Shh, you'll scare them." Abby chastises.

"Geochelone sulcata, African spurred tortoise. I've had Bass since he was this big." Maura tells her happily holding up her thumb and finger with a 3 inch space between them.

"This one is Bass and the smaller one is mine. His name is Superman, I was four when I got him." Abby drops to her knee and pats Superman's shell.

Jane notices a tiny Superman symbol painted on the side of its shell and lets out a tiny laugh at the similarities she can see between mother and daughter. "Anyways, Ready to roll?" Jane says turning to the door revealing her firearm and badge attached to the back of her jeans.

"Hell's yeah, I'm starving." Abby says throwing the door open and heading to her range rover.

"So where are we going?" Maura asks as she locks the front door.

"A little place hardly anyone knows about, best food ever!"

"Well since you know the way, you can drive." Abby says chucking her keys in Jane's direction and jumping in the back seat.

"Uhh, are you sure?" Jane asks looking at the brand new car.

"Of course." Maura smiles and slides into the passenger seat.

* * *

A flash of confusion crosses Maura's face as Jane pulls up into a drive way and turns the ignition off. "I thought we were going out?"

"And I said I would bring you to the place that makes the best French toast." Jane smiles jumping out of the car making the girls follow. "Do you have a stroller?"

"Yeah I'll grab it if you want to grab Peanut." Abby jumps out without waiting for an answer.

Pulling Peanut out and closing the door Jane finds Maura waiting at the front of the car with the nappy bag. Jane opens her mouth but is cut off before she can begin.

"Janie!" is called from the front door making Peanut jump slightly.

"Oh god." Jane groans making Abby laugh, pulling a smile onto her face and turns to the house.

"Morning Ma." Jane waves as she jogs up the steps with Peanut on her hip. "Ma, this is my new friend Doctor Maura Isles and her daughter Abby."

"So nice to finally meet you Doctor Isles." Angela beams. "And you too, Abby. I hope you're both hungry."

* * *

Happy chatter is filling the room as they all enjoy their breakfast, Peanut making gurgling sounds as Angela pays attention to him. "Janie, I can't wait for you to give me grand-babies." Angela coo's making Jane go bright red.

"Tommy already gave you one." Jane mumbles.

"But I want more."

"I'm only thirty woman, chill!" Jane snaps making Abby laugh.

Maura smiles as she cuts her second piece of French toast and looks up as Abby shoves a piece way to big in her mouth so her cheeks are puffed out. "Abiageal!" Maura whispers holding in a laugh.

Jane looks up from her breakfast with the same puffy cheeks, quickly chewing and swallowing as Abby sinks in her chair a little as she smirks in Jane's direction.

Angela places a fruit platter in the middle of the table. "Charles came to see me yesterday. He was looking for you. And I don't want grand-babies from him."

"Yeah, can we not right now?" Jane sneers gesturing to Maura and Abby, noticing both of them tilt their heads to listen. "And besides, I took care of it last night." Jane says with finality, standing while wiping her mouth with the napkin. "Excuse me." Jane exits the dining room to get dressed for work.

* * *

"Your mother's lovely." Maura says not being able to stand the silence in the car much longer.

"Yeah, just delightful." Jane says sarcastically, her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Sarcasm?" Maura asks, still getting use to detecting it.

"Yeah." Jane can't help but let out a laugh. "For someone with a teenage daughter, I thought you would have had sarcastic talk down pat."

"Well Abiageal isn't really sarcastic towards me, I guess. She jokes, but never sarcastic." Maura shrugs.

"So I overheard Abby making plans for Friday night, does this mean you'll be able to finally come for a drink at The Dirty Robber?" Jane asks hopefully. "Depending on if we can close this case."

"Yes, I think that would be lovely!" Maura says excitedly as Jane pulls into the precinct.

"Excellent! Now let's get this case solved for Peanut shall we?" Jane says dramatically gesturing the way for Maura making her giggle.

* * *

"Morning fellas. Anything new?" Jane asks entering the bullpen and throwing her jacket on her chair as Frost and Korsak say their good mornings.

"I was able to track our vic through street cams from the church all the way back to this address. The camera's shows John running slash limping from this building with the baby in his arms." Frost finishes.

"John had no next of kin or family, he owns the little corner news stand just up from where he was walking." Korak adds coming to stand by Jane.

"Let's go check out this area. See if we can find anything."

"Frost, you're going to have to drive. I don't have my car." Jane slips on her jacket realizing she still has the keys to the range rover.

"Sure, where's yours?"

"I came in with Maura this morning because Ma's babysitting today." Jane explains, shot gunning the front seat.

"I got a bullet hole here, I'm guessing it was shot from high up." Frost calls out fingers the bullet hole.

Jane steps out on the rode looking up. "There's a broken window up there. The building looks abandoned."

The three detectives find the door unlocked and slip in with their guns poised. Clearing rooms as they move up they finally find the one with the broken window. "A rank old dirty couch and dirty diapers with a portable cot. This is where John Stone found Peanut."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Peanut?" Frost says scrunching up his face as Korsak laughs.

"Abby came up with the name." Jane says holding up her hands as both their mouths open. "Before you ask, Abby is Maura's daughter."

"Oh, makes sense then. Why she was a natural with… Peanut." Frost says shrugging as he puts a call into CSU.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

They learnt nothing new from the abandoned building and seemed to get nowhere in 2 days. Angela happily watched Peanut during the day, with Abby helping out when Angela had to work at the café. Detectives working around the clock, trying to crack this case but nothing stands out, nothing makes sense.

Maura slips her heels off and tips toes into her office trying not to wake Abby or Peanut. Looking aver her desk she sees the strawberry blonde sprawled out on the floor with Peanut sleeping soundly on her chest. A discovery they made at 2 am the other morning was the only way to calm him down and actually sleep.

Abby stirs slightly as Maura hears heavy footsteps and then Jane standing in the doorway freezing when she sees Abby and Peanut.

"Sorry." Jane whispers sheepishly, tip toeing up to Maura. "I think we just got the luckiest break ever, I'm just letting you know we might be back with Peanuts parents." She rushes out before flying out the door with no other explanation.

"I like detective shiner." Abby mumbles, smiling and falling back to sleep making Maura smile.

"Me too baby girl, me too."

* * *

"Sargent, Detectives." A hard looking man nods them in welcome.

"Captain Arke. What went on here?" Jane asks surveying the scene.

"Bank robbery gone wrong. Majorly wrong. I hear you have little Isaac Porter in a Doctor Isles care. This whole ordeal has put that family through hell. The robber kidnapped Isaac and his mother as leverage to hold over Alaric Porter, the bank's owner and CEO. To cut a long story short, robbers tried to rob the bank but failed when they gunned down the security guard setting off an alert to us. Frank Summer, the front man for all this was snipped down when he held a hostage and my shooter had a clear shot. The mother, Alice, and Alaric are fine. They're just worried about their little guy."

"Fuck! What a mess." Frost mutters watching the team of robbers being forced into a police car.

"So, Sargent, detectives, could you please escort the parents to their little guy?" Captain Arke asks.

"Of course. We'll get statements for you and send them over once they have their little guy safe in their arms." Korsak says as Jane and Frost find the Porters and escort them to the car.

* * *

"I couldn't even imagine what they went through." Mara quietly says to Jane as they watch Alaric and Alice smother Isaac in hugs and kisses. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Abby." Maura shudders at the thought.

"I think we're majorly lucky that robbery went bad. Who knows what would have happened if it hadn't worked out how it did."

"You look exhausted." Maura murmurs placing a hand on Janes arm.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, I was fretting over this case and now it's finally over. Just like that. I think I'm going to head out and do my paper work tomorrow when we get the results from the lab about the gun." Jane tiredly groans as she stretches.

"Mmm, I'm taking Abby home and sinking into the bath tub for a couple of hours I think." Maura says wistfully exiting the viewing room with Jane behind her. "Ready to go, sweetie?" Maura asks Abby, who is relaxing back in Jane's chair playing on her phone.

"I ordered Chinese so we can pick it up the way home. Goodnight detectives." Abby calls out getting a collective 'night' from the ones still left. "Bye detective shiner."

"Bye Abby." Jane chuckles. "I'll pick you up in the morning?" Maura scrunches her face in confusion. "I figured since we're going to the robber after work I can just drop you off. You can have a relaxing night."

"Oh, that makes sense. I'll see you in the morning then." Maura beams as she heads to the elevator sashaying her hips slightly. "Good night, Jane." She throws over her shoulder as she stops in front of a bouncing Abby trying to patiently wait for her mom.

* * *

"Hi Mrs Rizz, Shiner." Abby greets as Angela places a burger in front of Jane.

"Hello Abby, would you like some fries?" Angela asks getting a vigorous nod in return.

Abby plonks herself down in a chair opposite Jane and just stares. Jane squirms and looks around the café before back at the strawberry blonde. "What's up…?" Jane asks cautiously.

Abby holds her face straight for another 3 seconds before losing it. "Nothing, I'm just pulling your leg." Abby giggles wiping a tear from her eye. "Man, you should have seen your face."

Jane laughs throwing a fry and hitting Abby in the forehead. "Jane! No throwing food." Angela chastises placing the fries in front of Abby before scampering off to serve customers.

"Ha you just got in trouble off your ma."

"Oh, shut up." Jane smiles. "What brings you to the station?"

"Mama needed a new shirt, so I brought one down for her." Abby tells her between stuffing fries in her mouth. "So I heard your taking her out tonight?"

"Yeah, Fridays we all head down to The Dirty Robber for drinks. She hasn't come out with us yet and since you're going out she's coming along with us."

"Sweet, she deserves a night out. She only goes out every blue moon, always choosing to stay home with me." Abby pushes her empty plate away from her and looks up at Jane. "I'm glad she's got you." Abby smiles as she stands placing money on the table for her food.

"What do you mean?" Jane asks curiously.

"Mama's always been kind of a loner. I mean I know she dates occasionally but she doesn't know I know. But as far as I know she's never had a best friend and I know you've only known her a month but that's the way I see it going. The only friends she had in New York were my best friends Dad and his fiancé. So I'm glad mama has got you, you seem to bring out a new side of her and I like it." Abby shrugs her cheeks going a shade of pink and looking down at her hands. "Anyway, have fun tonight and make sure she gets home safe." Abby finishes with a nod.

"I will." Is all Jane can say as Abby heads out the café and out the front precinct doors.

* * *

"Whoops." Jane catches Maura as she trips over nothing on the sidewalk. "You alright, Maur?" Jane asks doing a cursory check with her eyes.

"I'm fine." Maura giggles waving her arm more than she meant to. "I may have had one or two too many whiskeys." Maura says smacking her lips together making Jane snicker and wrap an arm around Maura waist to hold her up. "I was trying to keep up with you and Barry."

"Yeah, that's your mistake. You didn't need to try and keep up with us, and you didn't need to have whiskey."

"I feel dizzy." Maura murmurs as the cab pulls up in front of them and Jane helps her in the back seat and slides in after her.

"I just glad I got some water in you so you won't feel like bigger crap tomorrow." Jane gives Maura's address to the cab driver and sits back feeling Maura's head hit her shoulder and a light snore escaping. Jane can't help but smile. They had an excellent night out, she got Maura to eat a burger instead of salad and Maura fit in perfectly with her, Frost and Korsak. The occasional officer or detective would stop by the table and have a chat, Lieutenant Cavanaugh even had a whiskey with them.

Noticing Maura slumping in the booth Jane decided to take her home, deciding a cab would be better because she had too many drinks as well.

The cab slows and Jane hands over the cab fare while holding a snoring Maura up. "Maura." Jane shakes the doctor and gets no response. "Maura, you're home." Still nothing, Jane huffs before hopping out of the car before reaching in and slipping an arm around Maura's back and one under her knees. Jane lifts her out, surprised by how light the doc actually is.

"You alright detective?"

"Yeah Finn, thanks for the ride." Jane murmurs as Maura's arms circle around her neck and her face is buried in wild curls.

Noticing lights on, Jane reaches the doorbell with her elbow and waits.

"Oh my god." Abby giggles moving out of Jane's way, locking the door behind them. "When I said a good night, I didn't mean get her plastered."

"She tried to keep up with us on whiskey shots." Jane whispers, smiling slightly. "Her bedroom?"

"Second on the right."

"Cool, go back to your night, I've got her." Jane says, Maura mumbling in her sleep and tightening her hold on Jane's neck.

Abby stops in her bedroom door way, watching Jane disappear into her mother's room before closing her own door. Jumping and face planting on her bed she laughs. "Mama's passed out in detective shiners arms."

"Have you ever seen your mom drunk?" Nayte laughs throwing popcorn into his mouth.

"Not like this." Abby laughs pressing play for their movie before stealing the popcorn bowl from him. "Only tipsy, that one Christmas party two years ago. That's the only time. Oh, and one night at Alexis'."

"Mmm, that was a good party. We got to skate out the back, your Grand-mère even asked the venue if we could." Nayte laughs at the memory. "And you ripped your gown all the way up your leg to your panties. And you went bright red." Nayte gets out through gasps of laughter.

"Oh, boo! You suck, you wouldn't even give me your jacket but then last year totally made up for it when you split your pants wide open. Mama was mortified that you had bright purple boxers on and walked casually back through the hall." Abby barely gets out.

"Karma's a bitch. That was a brand new tux too." They both burst out laughing. "Now shush, this is the good part." Nayte says as their eyes get glued back to the TV.

* * *

Jane places Maura on the bed gently, arms sliding from Jane's neck as she rolls to her side. Sliding blue stilettos from madras feet and placing them near the closet closet, Jane walks into the ensuite puring a big glass of water and places it on Maura's bedside table. Maura lets out a whimper and curls into a ball making Jane smile thinking she looks adorable, looking down at the doctor's clothes she can imagine her fretting over wrinkling her nice pant suit she has on in the morning.

Jane walks into the closet looking for pyjamas of some sort and spots a white tank top and silk bottoms. Walking over to the Maura she softly shakes her. "Maura, come on. Let's get you changed, we don't want any wrinkles in your pant suit." Maura stirs at the word 'wrinkles' and Jane pulls her into sitting position.

Maura's eyes still closed, half asleep she feels her jacket and shirt quickly replaced with a singlet before her bra is loosened and pulled off. "Here sweetie, drink some water." Jane murmurs and watches Maura crack one eye open as Jane holds the glass to her lips and she takes a sip. Jane gently lays her down again and feels her pants loosened and pulled off and then silk pulled up her legs. "Alright, I'll talk to you tom-."

"Stay." Maura mumbles, cracking an eye open again to see Jane smile. "Please." She pats the empty side of her bed and watches Jane argue with herself before nodding. "Borrow whatever pyjamas." Maura mumbles closing her eyes again and smiling softly.

Jane dumps her clothes, flicking off the lamp and slips on a tank top and a pair of shorts she found and slips in next to Maura, pulling the duvet up to cover them both. The bed shifts as Maura scoots to the middle and soft snores follow as she falls back to sleep.

Jane hears the tell-tale signs of rain and all of a sudden it begins to pour down heavy. With the rain in the background and the light snores Jane falls asleep peacefully with a smile across her face.

* * *

Jane's cheek twitches as something tickles it, opening her eyes she finds Maura's peaceful sleeping face with their noses just touching and honey blonde curls everywhere. Leaning back slightly she finds that's she can't go very far because Maura's grip on her tank top is tight and the further back she moves Maura moves closer.

Jane watches the peaceful look on Maura's face, lips lightly parted, nose scrunching up slightly as hair tickles her face. Jane reaches up and sweeps honey blonde locks out of the way, her hand having a mind of its own runs down Maura's nose noticing a smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Jane freezes as hazel eyes open slowly and lock with hers.

"Hey." Jane whispers, her voice huskier from sleep. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't." Maura's smile is lazy and relaxed. "Sorry about that." Maura says releasing Jane's shirt. "I tend to gravitate to anyone I sleep next too." Maura chuckles.

"S'okay. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I don't think I want to move too fast though." Maura groans as she rolls onto her back making Jane laugh.

"You need bacon and orange juice. Maybe some pancakes. I'm on it." Jane jumps out of bed and looks down at Maura with her arm flung over her eyes. "And some coffee. I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Morning Abby." Jane smiles as she passes the couch heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Jane." Abby mumble sleepily into her mug.

Jane stops in her tracks when she sees a well-built guy in the kitchen dressed in space invader pyjama pants and t-shirt. "Oh, hi." She says dumbly.

Nayte turns around smiling and Jane can't help but smile back at his mussed sandy blonde bed hair. "Morning, I'm Nayte. You must be detective shiner." He holds out his hand and Jane shakes it groaning at the name.

"Jane." Jane drops his hand and walks to the fridge. "I'm making bacon and pancakes if you kids want some." She says pulling out ingredients.

"How's mama feeling?" Abby asks taking a seat at the bench.

"She'll be a lot better once she has greasy food in her stomach." Jane snickers.

"How'd you sleep? Mama has a thing where she gravitates to whoever is next to her."

"Yeah, I noticed when I woke up to her nose touching mine." Jane hears Nayte and Abby laugh.

"Nuh-uh, you can't laugh Abs. You do the exact same thing. You were sleeping  _on_  me this morning and your hair kept poking me up the nose." Nayte says scrunching his face at the memory making Jane laugh.

"So, are you two dating?" Jane asks as she begins to mix the batter but stops when Abby and Nayte laugh.

"Uhhh no, no way. We're best friends." Abby informs her.

"We grew up together. Been friends since we were two."

"Morning." Maura mumbles walking into the kitchen and kisses Abby's temple.

"Morning mom.2" Nayte says wrapping his arms around Maura giving her a hug.

Maura smiles turning on her stool to wrap her arms around him. "Nayte, I didn't know you were staying. How's school?"

"Business classes are boring but I'm passing with flying colors and I took on an art class this year as well and I'm loving it. I'm hanging for this one to start though." Nayte says hooking an arm around Abby's shoulders and kisses her temple.

"Oh excellent. What type of art? I'll have to get mother to come and have a look." Maura says watching Jane out of the corner of her eye, long tanned legs flexing as she moves around the kitchen.

Jane happily listens as they all chat and she cooks. Placing a cup of coffee in front of Maura, who picks it up and moans in satisfaction at the taste.

Never has she had a friend like Maura, someone who felt like they've been friends for years. It's easy and laid back, she feels like she can trust her with her darkest secrets. And the thought of trusting Maura makes her giddy because trusting someone as she trust Maura does not come easy at all. And Abby is as loving and kind as Maura, so Jane feels pretty lucky to have these two amazing women in her life.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Abby watches silently from the kitchen as her mother and a tall brunette sneak towards the front door, Maura kissing the woman one last time before letting her out into the cold morning.

Abby just sips her coffee watching as Maura sneaks back upstairs, Abby just smiles and shakes her head. This has happened two times before and Abby still hasn't told Maura she knows. The woman that left just now had dark wavy hair and was tall and lean, reminding her of a certain detective.

Walking in her mama's room she notices the bed unmade, sheets and pillows strewn across it. Knocking on the ensuite door she waits for the 'yeah?' from Maura before walking in.

"Morning Abby." Maura says happily as she conditions her hair.

"Morning mama." Abby sits on the edge of the tub taking another sip of her coffee. "How was your date?" Abby starts off small.

"It was really nice, we had dinner at this little French restaurant and then drinks." Maura opens the glass door and points to the vanity. "Could you please hand me my face scrub?"

Abby grabs it and hands it too her before walking the door. "I'm glad you had fun."

Five minutes later Maura exits the ensuite. "Mother ffffowie." Hand flying to her chest in fright as she see Abby sitting on the end of her bed.

Abby snorts. "Nice save but I know what you were going to say." Abby beams making Maura chuckle and walk into her closet to slip on her underwear and bra before walking to the entrance again. "Not that I mind you siting there but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course. I just wanted to talk to you…" Abby watches Maura smile and nod in encouragement while slipping her robe on.

Sitting next to her daughter, her slim hand rubs the top of Abby's knee and thigh in comfort. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your overnight guest last night." Maura's hand stops rubbing and Abby looks down and starts to play with Maura's finger like she use too when she was little.

Swallowing the lump in her throat. "What about her baby girl?"

"You know I don't care if you date woman right? I just want you to be happy."

Maura lets out a chuckle and grabs Abby's hand, bringing it to her lips she kisses it softly. "I know, it's just… when you were little I kept that part of my life separate from you because I wasn't looking for something permanent and I guess I've just kept it that way." Maura shrugs slightly finding bright green eyes.

Abby nods her head. "I just wanted you to know it does't matter to me that you date women." Abby feels slim strong arms encircle her warmly.

"And I love you for that. You'll always be my number one girl though." Abby laughs as she buries her face in her mother neck and gives her one last squeeze before pulling back.

"One more thing..." Maura nods to continue. "I noticed she was a tall dark brunette reminding me of someone we know, coincidence or not?"

Abby watches Maura's cheeks color and travel down her neck as she looks anywhere but Abby.

"Wow, look at the time. You better get off to school or meet Nayte because I've got to get dressed before Jane comes for breakfast." Maura stands heading to her closet for her outfit of the day.

Abby just shakes her head and follows her mom. "Okay mama, I'm having dinner with Nayte so I'll see you late tonight." Abby kisses Maura's check and walks out.

"Abby." Maura calls just before she leaves her room. "Your jeans are ripped across your gluteus maximus and I can see your Sponge Bob boy legs.' Maura smirks and raises an eyebrow towards her daughter.

"Huh, I thought I could feel a breeze." Abby says to herself as she heads to her room to change them.

Maura lets out a breath but jumps when Abby's strawberry blonde waves flip around the door way, dimples popping. "When you're ready to talk about a certain brunette, I'm all ears. Love you mama."

* * *

"Hey Jane." Abby greets in the driveway as she tosses her things in the back of her car.

"Hey kiddo, no skating today?" Jane asks making Abby laugh.

"If you haven't noticed there's ice around so it makes it very difficult to skate." Abby rolls her eyes mockingly. "And you call yourself a detective."

"That's what I got your mom for, to help me out and make me seem smart." Jane winks walking up to Abby and turning serious. "Drive safe. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh my god you're just as bad as mama. Always worrying. I remember the lecture you and Nayte gave while you put snow chains on my tires. I'll see you later." Abby watches Jane roll her eyes before Abby jumps up quickly kissing Janes cheek and slipping into her car. "Keep mama safe."

Jane grabs the door and as she shuts it Abby here 'Always kid' before it shuts completely and she drives away.

This little greeting they do has been going on the past five months ever since the psychopath Dennis Rockmond showed particular interest in Maura. It didn't end to good for Rockmond because he didn't know who he was facing when he met Jane. Ever since then, Abby tells Jane to keep her mama safe and Jane reply's the same thing every time. Always. And she has kept her word.

* * *

Jane places their empty plates in the dishwasher and turns it on. Wiping her hands dry she turns to see Maura reading the paper.

"Ma's been acting weird. Well weirder than she already is."

"Jane." Maura chastises calling her mother weird.

"No, seriously have you not noticed it. She's hiding something from me I know it."

"I did notice she seemed distracted last Sunday at dinner but I'm sure she will tell you when she's ready." Maura finishes and grabs her medical bag and hand bag. "Ready to head in?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jane grabs her coat and heads out the door.

They sit in silence as Jane stews over what it might be. "I'm going to get to the bottom of it, even if I have to snoop in her stuff."

Maura lets out a sigh and closes the file she was reading, trying not to smile. "She will tell you when she's ready if she's hiding something, okay?"

Jane just 'hmphs' and pulls into a car park. "Maybe." Jane grunts as the head into the precinct. "I'll see you a lunch, maybe, if we get anywhere in the case."

"Just don't forget to eat." Maura says watching Jane roll her eyes.

"Yes doctor." Jane nods as the elevator doors close.

Shaking her head at Jane, Maura looks towards the Division One Café and sees Angela concentrating really hard as she jots something down in a notebook.  _Later,_ Maura thinks as she heads down to the morgue.

* * *

"No, Ma I want regular." Jane whines as Angela pour decaf coffee.

"No, you can't have caffeinated beverages this late in the day Jane." Maura tells her as she tilts her head in seriousness and Jane just slums her shoulders and looks at Angela.

"Okay Maura says I can't drink it, so can I have an IV drip please?" Jane asks watching Maura roll her eyes.

"Nope but you can try one of these instead." Angela hands Jane a wrapped piece of cake. "My new espresso brownies." Jane's eyes open wide like a kid in a candy store. "Business is booming!" Letting out a little moan when she takes a bite she shoves it in front of Maura.

"You got to try this." Jane says around a mouthful of brownie.

Maura sighs but picks a bite off and eats it. "Oh my!" Maura says looking at Angela. "These are delicious Angela."

"See!" Angela pulls out the same notebook Maura had seen this morning as she opens it. "Look I sold forty five brownies yesterday and I'm averaging an extra hundred dollars a week." Angela says proudly.

"I'm glad you're saving for your retirement ma." Jane says happily while watching Angela closely as the smile instantly drops from her face and she steps back.

Maura watches closely as well. "Yeah…me too." Angela just gets out. "Excuse me girls." And she heads back to the counter.

Brown orbs find hazel. "Did you see her face?"

"Oh, she's definitely hiding something."

Jane just nods and bites her lip as she thinks of all the possibilities. "I'm going to find out this Sunday at dinner!"

* * *

The Rizzoli house was loud, like it always is with Sunday family dinners. When Frank and Angela were still married it was just them and their three children. Now Sunday dinners consist of Angela, Jane, Frankie, Tommy, Lydia, TJ, Frost, Korsak, Maura and Abby.

Angela had disappeared upstairs while everyone else went to sit in the lounge room. Jane and Maura finish washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh mm, this is from the IRS, I think it's an audit." Maura whispers, showing Jane the big white envelope. Jane's forehead creases in worry and snatches it up.

"What are you doing?" Maura harshly whispers looking at the entry to the lounge room as Jane holds the envelope over the kettle steam. "Mail tampering is a crime!" Maura frets before walking over as Jane pulls out the papers.

"Oh my god, she owes twenty seven thousand dollars in back taxes." Jane mumbles while reading.

"What? How is that possible? She doesn't even make that in a year."

Maura watches as Jane hands are clenched till they turn white. "My father." Jane growls. "He probably cheated on their taxes. No wonder she's been trying to make extra money. Why wouldn't she tell me but tell Tommy? I know she told Tommy because he's been bringing cans and bottles to recycle."

Jane watches Maura pull her bottom lip between her teeth. "What's with the face?"

"Tommy doesn't judge." Maura whispers and watches Janes mouth hang open before snapping shut.

Placing the papers back in the envelope and sealing Jane places it back in the same spot, scared hands run through black tresses as Jane paces the kitchen. Maura waits in silence twisting her ring on her fingers.

"Jane, could you come up here please?" Angela calls down the stairs.

"Yeah ma." Jane calls back with a worried glance at Maura before she disappears upstairs.

Heading up stairs, Jane finds Angela sitting on her old bed. Looking around at the four walls that once was her room for so long, Jane can only smile at the memories that were made in this room.

"What's up ma?" Jane asks as she plants herself next to Angela. "And stop lying. I know something is majorly wrong."

"I have to move." Angela whispers as she looks down at the photo clasped in her hands. Jane, Frankie and Tommy with goofy smiling faces looking at the camera as the lay in a pile in the snow. "Your father left me… with some bills I just can't afford to pay while living in this house. It's too expensive."

Jane nods as she mulls this over. Letting out a deep breathe, Jane shakes her head clear. "I know about the IRS. And before you start, I opened your mail." Jane lets out a giant growl as she stands and paces her old room. "I don't even know this man. My father has become someone I no longer know. And I'm angry all the time at what he did to you." Jane lets out a frustrated noise and runs her scarred hands through her black locks. "And the worst part is, I can't even find him. I've been searching, he's always moving. But tonight I give up on him. I'll help you ma and so will Frankie and Tommy. We'll get thi-."

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I have to go to work." Maura says sticking her head in the room. "Angela, thank you for a lovely dinner as usual." Maura says hugging the woman and receiving a firm squeeze in return. "Jane, your phone's been ringing as well."

"Right, duty calls. Ma, we will talk about this when I finish okay? Everything is going to be fine. I love you."

"Love you too baby. You two be safe and I'll see you tomorrow, I'll cook you breakfast at the café." Angela calls as Jane answers her phone and the rest of tonight's party exit the house.

* * *

"Korsak said he hasn't seen a kill like this since the days of Whitey Bulger and the Winter Hill gang. The Irish crime wars, apparently a blood bath from Summerville to Charleston." Jane says as she searches her phone.

"Let's hope it's not and Irish war crime." Maura says stopping at a red light. "Are we really not going to talk about your mother? You were silent the entire drive to the crime scene and now you're not even going to mention it." Maura blurts out as she accelerates.

Sighing heavily and locking her phone, Jane turns to Maura in her seat. "She has to find somewhere else to live. She can't afford it because yes, my scumbag of a father left her with twenty seven thousand dollars of taxes to pay." Jane says angrily and she feels her eyes begin to water.

Maura reaches across and grabs Jane's trembling hand and gives it a squeeze. "We'll figure something out. Everything is going to be okay."

Jane relaxes slightly at Maura's reassuring tone and touch. Not trusting her voice, Jane just nods turning to look back out the window but not letting Maura's hand go.

After parking the car they head to the elevator, Jane finds herself holding her hand at the small of Maura's back as she leads her and quickly pulls her hand back to herself. As they step onto the elevator Maura can't help but smile a little at the fact that Jane removed her hand but hasn't noticed she's kept less than a foot of distance between them since exiting the car. She's noticed Jane does this when she's stressed or angry or can't control the situation, Jane gets close and seems to calm down slowly the longer she's in Maura's presents.

Jane grabs the CSU report from a tech as the head towards the body and the car. "no I.D found and no finger prints on the car or the door handle." Jane lists off as Maura slips on latex glove and begins examining the body.

"John Doe, twenties and in good health. " Maura begins.

"Except for the ice-pick sticking out of his ear." Jane snickers and Frost holds in a laugh.

Maura holds her glare for all of three seconds before turning back to the body. "No finger prints to give because he has none to leave."

"What?" Jane asks.

"Burn scars, consistent with acid exposure. It's deliberate, excruciatingly painful process." Maura begins her science talk and Jane happily listens as Frost and Korsak continue looking at the car.

"Well I think it's safe to say that this guy went to great lengths to remain a ghost." Jane says squinting at the finger tips.

"Well that's conjecture." Maura says looking up at Jane.

"Well I'm going to be crazy and this too. There's nothing random about drilling an ice-pick through his head, whoever killed him was making a statement." Jane retorts back.

"Hey, check this out." Korsak calls from the back of the car.

"Whoa, hello Mr. Bourne identity. He's got I.D's for everywhere and everything." Jane says picking up a stack of fake licences.

"I'm going to get the body up so I can start the autopsy." Maura says pulling off her gloves and letting the techs get the body out. "I'll let you know anything new in a couple of hours."

"Oh wow, our vic was an artists." Frost opens and art book.

"They're by hand, Abby does similar drawings. This may be evidence of a very high IQ." Maura says taking a closer look.

"How much more evidence would you need?" Jane asks, shocked.

"Extensive use of polyhedral." All three detectives look at her with crinkled foreheads. "Geometric signs and three dimensions with flat faces and straight edges." Maura explains.

"Yeah sure… I like that stuff." Korsak say nodding.

"This guy may be a thief but he sure could draw. Those are cool!"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"What!? That's not possible." Maura says into the phone. "No I didn't."

Jane stops at the doorway listening. "What's wrong?" She whispers.

"I see it, but it's not possible. I don't cross contaminate my samples." Jane just rolls her eyes listening.

"Maura just send another sample, it's okay." Jane whispers again and Maura just stares at her before turning around.

"Okay, I'll call you back." And she hangs up, stepping over to the computer. "It's not possible."

"Everybody makes mistakes, just send another sample. That's why the lab keeps our genetic profiles just in case we contaminate a sample." Jane says like it's the simplest thing.

"But… there are enough markers in the comparison of the DNA to make a definitive conclusion." Maura says sounding a little confused.

"So wha-what are we concluding?" Jane asks becoming more confused.

"It's a DNA match, the man lying there is my brother." Maura finishes making Janes mouth open and close in shock as she tries to figure out something to say.

* * *

Jane rubs the raised scar on her right hand as she waits out the front of the precinct. She's trying to process everything Maura has just told her. The major one was that she's adopted. She would never have guessed when she met Maura's parents a couple of months ago. Maura fidgeted with her hands the whole time she told Jane. What Jane wanted to do was to wrap Maura up in a giant hug but she could tell she needed space so Jane let her be.

"Is mama alright?" Abby asks making Jane jump before handing her a coffee.

Clearing her throat Jane nods. "Thanks. Yeah Abby, she's alright. Follow me." Jane signs Abby in and leads her to the elevator and pressing the morgue floor.

"Seriously, what happened?" Abby asks not believing Jane.

"Your mom has had a rough morning." Jane says and that's when she realizes they've been up all night working. "What I'm about to tell you cannot leave your lips. Understood?" Abby nods and Jane tells her about the John Doe they found.

"Wow, she freaking out?" Abby asks as they head to Maura's office.

"She was when I left her." Jane says as they enter to find Maura looking at an open sketch book.

"Hey mama." Abby greets handing Maura the other coffee in her hand.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing here?" Maura asks happily sipping her coffee.

"Jane called me." Abby shrugs, making Maura look at Jane who just smiles. "Holy shi-." Abby jumps when she feels Maura pinch her butt to stop her from swearing. "These are amazing." Abby says in awe looking at the sketch pad. "Monet use to paint the same thing over and over." Abby says to no one in particular as she turns the pages. Jane just smiles and listens because Abby sounds exactly like her mother does when she spouts off facts. "You know, he sat in the same place day after day, painting the same view…" Abby stops talking as she studies the drawing more closely and turns back a couple of pages. "This dudes drawing the same view."

"What?" Jane asks stepping behind the Isles' women to get a closer look.

"It's a building, he's drawing it throughout the day. You see how the light changes." Abby runs her finger along the drawing. "And he's drawing it day after day because he's looking at it day after day."

"He lives here?" Jane asks.

"Yeah, the drawings are precisely to scale."

Maura turns to her laptop. "So, with a little trigonometry and some spherical geometry."

"We can figure out what he's drawing." Jane says looking over Maura shoulder. "That's the financial district."

"There!" Abby says pointing at the screen.

"Excellent, I'm going to get Frost." Jane says happily. "You two… I love you, geniuses." Jane says wrapping an arm around each Isles woman. Happily caught up in the excitement Jane kisses Abby on the temple and then Maura before quickly taking off out the door.

"She always like that on a case?"

"More or less." Maura laughs taking a seat and groaning as Abby plonks herself down in her lap.

"Oh please, I'm not that heavy." Abby rolls her eyes and hooking an arm behind Maura's neck making her laugh. "So, a baby brother huh?"

* * *

"So what you're saying is this device revealed who our victim was?" Korsak ask still trying to understand.

"Drew Becket used this machine to get John Doe's real identity and we think Beckett used it to sell him out."

"Well, who is he?" Korsak asks.

"Colin Doyle but he's not in the system." Frost says showing Korsak on the screen.

Jane watches as Korsak's face pales as he sits down. "He won't be, Try Patrick Doyle."

"Who's that?" Jane asks as Frost quickly types.

"Paddy Doyle. The Irish mob. The enforcer. Colin was his son."

"What?" Jane asks as her stomach drops and all thoughts go towards Maura.

"Doyle was Whitey Bulger's right hand man. Disappeared around the time Bulger did, he's been hiding for twenty years."

"Oh my god." Jane whispers, shocked.

"And it looks like our guy Beckett just had two hundred and fifty thousand deposited into an off shore account." Frost reads from the screen.

"Yeah for selling out Colin Doyle."

"Anybody knew if you could find Colin you can flush out Paddy. Blood is thick with that clan." Korsak says as Jane just stares at Paddy Doyle's picture and one thing on her mind. Maura.

Jane barges into the interrogation room making Drew Beckett jump in his chair and watch as Jane swaggers in and sits down.

"You got Colin killed. Colin Doyle."

"I didn't know they were gonna kill him." Drew answers looking in his lap as pictures of Colin are placed on the table.

"You think someone's going to pay $250,000 just to say hi to guy?"

"Tell me who you sold the information too?"

"If I tell you that, they'll kill me." Drew cowers in his chair at the death glare from Jane.

"We can protect you." Frost says sitting on the desk and drew just laughs.

"Protect me? You can't protect me. Look at Colin."

"You understand you're looking at life without parole." Jane says, she can feel herself getting angrier and angrier.

"I'll take my chances behind bars."

* * *

Jane listens as the phone goes to voice mail before hanging up. "Maura must have gone home with Abby for the night." Jane says hanging up. "I'm going to tell you two something but it has to stay between us for now."

"What's wrong?" Frost asks placing an old file box on a desk.

"Colin Doyle is Maura's half-brother. Which means Paddy Doyle is her father." Jane says and watches Korsak and Frost freeze with shocked looks on their faces.

"Detectives?" Susie Chang asks sticking her head in the room. "I have the blood test results Doctor Isles asked for but I can't find her." Susie says handing Jane the folder.

"I don't know what I'm looking at here." Jane says scrunching up her face.

"Doctor Isles had me run the blood against hers from the John Doe again but she also had a third added in to be run as well. They all come back a match." Susie finishes and watches as all three detectives start to pull out old case files.

"Thanks Susie." Jane calls over her shoulder as they begin the search of potential suspects.

"These guys are at the top of list for enemies. Mickey O'Donnell, Donegal Family, Danny 'Boy' Flanagan and Tommy O'Rourke. All of them had family soldiers murdered by Doyle."

Hours go by as they dig and dig but nothing comes up. No way to question them or even trail them. Before they know it Jane sees the sun rising through the window and it's been another whole day of only getting 3 hours sleep.

Frost is still going through the encryption scanner with five empty coffee cups around him as she and Korsak enter the room after looking at the car again. "We're getting a warrant to get a copy of road assistant recording."

Jane feels her phone buzz and quickly answers it. "Rizzoli. Yeah send him up." Jane clips her phone back on her belt. "I'll be back in a sec."

The elevator doors open to reveal Nayte with his phone against his ear. When he says Jane he hangs up and walks straight up to her. "Thank god!"

"You alright, Nayte?" Jane asks leading him over to her desk to sit him down.

"I normally wouldn't freak out like this but have you heard from or seen Abby?" He asks biting his nails.

"Yeah, she was here late afternoon yesterday and she ended up going home with Maura. Why?" Jane asks concerned.

"She was supposed to meet me after her morning class but she wasn't there. I tried her cell and Maura's cell and they both didn't answer and when I went over to the house the back door was open.

"Jane! We have a problem." Frost calls out as he comes over to the desk. "I re-ran the computer leads looking for a connection, someone hacked into the medical examiners database and got into Colin Doyle's file."

"Are Maura's lab results in that file?" Jane asks as she feels Nayte stand close to her back.

"Yeah, whoever looked knows Maura is his sister." Frost whispers.

Jane pulls out her phone and quickly dials. "And Patrick Doyle's daughter!" Jane says grabbing Nayte by the Jacket and pulling him towards the stairs. "Tell me what you saw at the house?"

"The back door was open and Abby's folder and papers were all over the kitchen floor. What happened?"

"I'll fill you in later, just stay close behind me." Jane says as the exit the stairs on the morgue level and run towards Maura's office.

As Jane enters autopsy she sees the autopsy dock doors open just as Frost and Korsak enter after her. "Maura?" Jane calls out as she tries Maura's cell again.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Frost and Nayte watch as Jane continues to pace back and forth.

"Six hours." Jane mumbles to herself as she checks her watch before looking Korsak as he hangs up but shakes his head. "We should be out there looking for them!" She growls.

"We have nowhere to start, they could be anywhere by now. We're doing everything we can, we're going to find them Jane." Frost tries to calm her down but it's not working and she continues to pace.

A mobile begins to ring, Korsak Frost and Nayte check there's but come up empty. "Jane, your phones ringing." Nayte prompts pointing to her belt.

Jane shakes her head and picks it up. "Private number." Jane scrunches her brows. "Rizzoli." She answers and the boys watch her face relax. "Maura… Are you alright? Is Abby?... Can you get to my apartment?...Okay, see you in five." And she hangs up.

"They're okay. They're heading to mine, I'll call you and keep you posted." She calls out to Frost and Korsak. "Come on Nayte!"

Jane burst through her door and stops, Nayte ramming straight into the back of her. Abby's sprawled out on the couch flicking through the channels while eating spoons of peanut butter out of the jar and Maura's pacing the kitchen fidgeting with her rings.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Nayte nearly yells scooping Abby up and squeezing her tightly.

"Cant… breathe." Abby wheezes out but hugs him back just as fiercely.

Jane locks her front door and walks towards Maura and stepping in front of her to stop pacing. "Sweetie?" Jane whispers grabbing Maura's hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "You okay?" Jane watches Maura's bottom lip disappear between her teeth and shakes her head with a confused look.

"He was not what I was expecting… he had a gentleness about him." Maura shakes her head still trying to process. "I can't believe that man is my father."

"Hey, he's only a sperm donor." Jane says.

Maura shakes her head again and rubs her hands across her face. "I don't even know who I am anymore." Maura groans.

"You are the same ridiculously smart, amazing, loving, beautiful woman you were before you found out that Paddy is your biological father." Jane tells her as Maura entwines their fingers. Maura looks over her shoulder as Abby laughs at something Nayte has said and lightly hits his arm.

Maura release Jane's hands and walks to the bathroom and splashes water on her face. "He wants me to keep him in the loop with the case. Tell him who the killer is once we figure it out." Maura says as she feels Jane step into the bathroom.

"I bet he does." Jane says under her breath.

"He had pictures of me and Abby growing up. He was there for my graduations and hers. He was even there for Abby's birth." Maura says getting a faraway look on her face as she stares at herself in the mirror. "He's kept a close watch over us my whole life." Maura turns and sees Jane smiling sadly at her. "I was an odd child, I will admit. Kind of a loner, hence why I excelled in school. I almost went to boarding school, sent away for the brochure myself but then I was fast tracked. Mom and dad always seemed to keep me at arm's length, I was independent at a very young age."

Jane watches Maura walk into her bedroom and sit down on her bed. "He had pictures of me as a child playing at the park and reading in the library. The two pictures that stood out the most were one of him holding me when I was just born and the other one is of him holding Abby after she was just born." Jane kneels down in front of Maura. "Nothing can ever happen to Abby so we need to find Colin's killer and put him away." Maura says with finality.

"Maybe we should just let him handle it?"

"What? No! I'm not helping him kill another human being." Maura vehemently says.

"Even if it keeps you and Abby alive?"

"No! I trust you and the department to do the job properly."

"Okay. We're waiting for a warrant to come through and that's one step closer to the killer. Now I've put unmarked cars in your street and I'll be guarding your house as well. So let's get you two home to rest." Maura nods and stands, still looking small. Jane doesn't even fight the urge as she tugs Maura's arm and pulls her into a strong hug as she feels Maura bury her face in the crook of her neck as Maura's arms wrap around her torso. Jane feels goose bumps run down her back as she feels Maura's lips move on her neck, giving one last squeeze they move out of Jane's room towards the front door.

"Come on you two." Jane calls leading Maura out the door.

* * *

"Make sure Abby's window is locked Nayte." Jane says as Abby and Nayte head up stairs.

"Will do."

"And you missy." Jane says pointing at Maura. "I want you to get out of yesterdays wrinkled clothes because it must be nearly killing you to be wearing them and go take a bath or shower and just relax. I've got everything under control here." Jane says gesturing to the whole down stairs area.

Getting a soft chuckle from Maura slightly releases the tension in Jane's body. "Alright." Jane steps back slightly before hitting the couch as Maura stops in front of her and reaches up on her tip toes to softly kiss the detectives cheek. "Thank you, for everything." Maura whispers before disappearing upstairs leaving Jane stunned and frozen.

"Ab's." Maura calls tapping lightly on her door before opening it. Maura smiles when she sees Abby and Nayte dressed in their ridiculous matching red and black onesies Constance bought them last Christmas curled up in bed with The Aristocats just starting.

"Yeah mama?"

"Just checking you're alright." Maura says leaning over to kiss strawberry blonde curls.

"I'm exactly the same the last ten times you asked." Abby says cheekily and squeals when Maura pokes her in the side.

"Cute!" Maura laughs. "Goodnight, love you both." Maura says kissing each forehead and hearing 'night mama' and 'night mama 2.0' called as she shuts the door.

Entering her ensuite Maura looks from the tub to the shower deciding which one to use. Feeling the tension in her back she decides the tub would be more relaxing after everything that's happened.

Jane finishes picking up Abby's things that were spread out on the kitchen floor, neatly stacking them on the bench. She hears Maura call her name and she walks to the bottom of the stair case. "Yeah?"

"Could you do me a huge favour and get me a glass of wine please? White wine preferably." Maura calls down.

Jane chuckles. "Sure, I'll bring it up."

Pouring the wine and grabbing a beer for herself Jane checks all doors and windows one last time before heading up the stairs. "You decent?" Jane asks as she taps the door with her elbows and it opens.

"I'm covered if that's what you're asking." Jane hears Maura chuckle.

"Yes it wa…s." Jane stammers out as she sees Maura in the tub covered in bubbles. Maura smirks as she sees Janes eyes travel down. Jane clearing her throat before she tears her eyes away from barely covered ivory breasts up to hazel eyes. "Here's your wine." Jane places it next to Maura before chucking her thumb over her shoulder. "I'll just be…"

"Do you mind staying? I don't really feel like being alone." Maura whispers.

Jane nods sculling half her beer before grabbing a couple of towels and sitting on them next to the tub. "I don't mind." Sitting on the towels silence encompasses the ensuite, both women going over the days tiring events. Minutes pass by each lost in their thoughts.

"Looking at the picture of Paddy with Abby the day she was born took me back to the day I found out about her. I was terrified." Maura laughs wiping a tear from her cheek and seeing Jane smile out the corner of her eye as she sips her wine. "I remember getting through my last final of the year and jumping straight on dad's jet to Paris where mom and dad were. That night I told them, I told them everything. I remember telling them at the end of it all that 'I couldn't do it by myself, I need your help'. That night was when we truly became an actual family, normal even."

"Mom and dad tied up loose ends in Paris and moved back to the States with me. It was weird at first of coarse because I wasn't use to having them always there but I was the happiest I'd ever been. They were there when I woke up and when I came home from classes. Mom came to every doctor's appointment. I actually had 'hellicopter' parents as you would call it for the first time ever." Jane lets out a bark of laughter at that and nods her head. "You've seen how they are now with Abby and I." Jane nods again. "They weren't like that before Abby came along." Maura smiles remembering the exact moment Abby was placed in her arms for the first time. "She was so small when the doctors handed her to me, 6 pounds 4 ounces of pink. I had chosen her name when I was only six months pregnant. Abiageal, it's actually Irish." Maura laughs. "It's funny if you think about it. Biological father's Irish mob and I pick an Irish name for my daughter. Anyway, the reason I chose Abiageal was the meaning of it. Brings Joy. And she has, sixteen long years of joy and I'm sure she will continue to bring a whole lot more." Jane wipes her teary eyes as she and Maura laugh at that, both knowing Abby and her personality.

Jane wipes her eyes. "It's a perfect name for her. She really does bring joy anywhere she goes."

"In all my years I never could picture my mother shopping for skateboards and buying the things she buys for Abby and now I can't picture her any other way." Maura smiles happily sipping her drink.

Jane sees Maura's eyes sparkle in the light and before she realizes it, she finds her tanned hand out stretched towards Maura and combing loose honey blonde strands behind her ear before her finger tips dip into the water. "I can't picture your dad any different from when I met him." Jane chuckles at Maura's eye roll. "Scotch glass in one hand and Abby tucked in his side as Abby, Nayte and him laugh at fart jokes."

"Oh god." Maura groans covering her face with her hand. "I can't believe that happened. He was this stoic man too busy for life itself once and now he's someone who laughs at fart jokes and I love it." Maura giggles. "And I believe you joined in with some jokes of your own." Maura raises her eyebrow at Jane and watches her swirl her fingers in the water and getting a glimpse of ivory skin making Jane freeze and pull her hand out quickly. "You can hop in if you want." Maura says before she can stop herself.

"What?" Jane asks, not sure if she heard correctly.

"I um… I said you can hop in if you want. The tubs big enough clearly." Maura says pointing to the other corners of the triangle tub. "I think the wines gone to my head." Maura mumbles feeling herself turn red.

Jane just laughs it off as her heart rate slows down. "I can't, gotta keep my gun on me just in case, you know?" Jane says rolling her eyes at herself as she leans her back against the tub so Maura can't see her face. "Do you want a refill?"

"Ah, yes please but I'll have it down stairs. The waters getting cold." Jane just nods and continues to sit there sipping her beer. "Could you hand me a towel please?" Maura asks and still doesn't get a response from Jane. Rolling her eyes Maura stands and leans towards the vanity to grab a towel herself.

Jane feels water drops on her neck and looks up just in time to see soap covered breasts move backwards. "Agh, wha..." Jane sputters as she crawls away from the nude doctor.

Maura can only roll her eyes and chuckles. "Please! You've seen me nude when we had to take decontamination showers last month." Maura steps out of the tub wrapping the towel around her and walking up to a now stunned Jane and tilting her head slightly as she locks eyes with the detective.

"Well you weren't all…" Jane flails her hands in the direction of the tub then to Maura. "Sex-soapy." Janes mouth snaps shut as she realizes she was about to call a naked soapy Maura, sexy.

Maura watches as Jane's cheeks grow pinker and pinker while they just stand there staring at each other. A whole minute passes and Maura has seen Jane's eyes travel to her chest three times. Jane's heart begins to race as she feels Maura lean in extremely close and her arm hooks around her.

Janes breath hitches when she feels Maura's towel covered breasts push into her lightly. "Jane?"

"Hmm."

"You're blocking the door." And Jane hears the door behind her click open.

"Oh, ah, yeah right… Door." Jane mutters stepping out of the way as Maura smirks to herself and walks out. Jane can hear her heart beating in her ears and she feels like she's burning up. She has no clue what the hell just happened in here but she has to get out. She needs fresh air. "Did you say you wanted wine?" Jane asks again picking up Maura's empty glass.

"Yes please, I'll be down in a few." Jane hears Maura call from her closet.

* * *

Jane steps out Maura front door and takes a deep breath of cold fresh air immediately feeling the tension in her body release and get goose bumps from the cold. Looking up and down the street noticing the unmarked cars still on patrol she turns back to the house but freezes, hand going straight for her gun when she sees the front bush rustle and move. Moving forward gun drawn, a meter away from said bush and a shrieking cat jumps out and dashes into the night. Shaking her head at herself she signals the patrols to get back in the car and heads back inside locking the door.

Maura hears the front door close and lock. "Did you want another beer?"

"Nah, no thanks. I want to keep sharp." Jane says placing her gun on the coffee table and relaxing back into the couch. "I feel exhausted." Jane mumbles, scarred hands running down her face.

"Well, you haven't slept properly over the last couple of days." Maura comments tucking her feet under herself as she sits next to Jane and places a blanket over their laps. "I'll just be happy when this whole ordeal is over." Maura watches Jane clamp and un-clamp her hands. "Are your hands hurting again?"

"Yeah, it's going to rain and its freezing outside." Jane says closing her eyes as she feels exhaustion taking over. Ivory fingers gently pick up Janes left hand and begin to slowly massage the scarred tissue. "You keep doing that and you're gonna put me to sleep." Jane whispers as she moves over her right hand for Maura to massage as well.

Minutes pass and Maura notices Janes breathing begin to even out and she quickly finishes off her wine before standing. "Come on detective shiner, you're coming to bed." Maura whispers making Jane groan as she stands and shakes her hand.

"Can't. Got to keep watch." Jane mumbles as she sways slightly.

"There's unit's on the house and Paddy probably has someone watching as well, so you can come and get some sleep so you're fresh for tomorrow." Maura reasons picking up Jane's gun as she wraps her arm around Jane. "I've got your gun."

"Mmmkay."

They slip under the covers and Jane reaches for Maura's hand straight away and holds it. "I'm glad you're back and safe." Jane whispers as she falls deeper into sleep. 'I love you' is mumbled out as her breathing evens out.

Maura knows it was just a best friend I love you but it still makes her all warm inside. "I love you too, Jane." Maura whisper back, kissing Jane's scarred hand before falling asleep.

Maura wakes at two in the morning to feel Jane protectively wrapped around her back and her face buried in the back of her neck before she falls back to sleep.

* * *

"I have classes." Abby points to the door as Maura and Nayte watch.

"Absolutely not. You're coming to the station and you'll be either in your mom's office or at my desk." Jane says with finality crossing her arms over her chest and holding Abby's gaze.

Nayte and Maura sip their coffees simultaneously watching Abby struggle to keep it together. "I can't afford to be missing classes Jane!"

"And I can't afford anything to happen to you, so as of now you are either stuck to me or your mother." Jane's stubbornness keeps her calm and collected. She's not going to budge on this.

Nayte flinches as Abby's fierce green eyes flick to him and then Maura. "Mama! She can't be serious." Abby shrieks.

"Baby I'm with Jane on this one." Maura confirms and hears Abby mumble 'of coarse your siding with her' under her breath. "I want you safe and I need you to be at the station with me because I won't handle it if anything happens to you. Please understand." Maura pulls out her puppy dog eyes she knows will work on Abby.

Jane and Nayte hold their breath as they wait for a reply. Thirty seconds go by as all eyes are trained on Abby and watch shoulders drop in defeat. "Fine!" She grumbles and goes to grab her things to bring. "If my grades suffer from this, I want a piece of this guy that's trying to get to us!" And with that she waits at the front door for everyone.

Nayte finally lets himself breath. "I'm free for the day so if it's alright I'll tag along with all of you?" He asks looking at Jane.

"Sure thing, let's roll. Frost has our warrant waiting." Jane says clipping her gun and badge on her belt as Nayte holds the door for the women as they exit.

* * *

While Abby and Nayte occupy themselves in Maura's office, Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak wait as the computer identifies the voice on Road Assist recording. Jane can see Maura anxiously fidgeting her fingers the longer they have to wait. Reaching a scarred hand out, she stops Maura's fidgeting and entwines her fingers with ivory ones and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"It's up." Frost says as her brings Tommy O'Rouke's profile up.

"Who is that?" Jane asks reading his list of crimes.

"Someone who is a lot worse than Doyle." Korsak gulped.

Jane feels Maura's hand let go of hers, turning she sees blonde hair disappearing around the corner.

"Thanks guys, I'll be back in a minute." Jane adds as she follows Maura.

"We'll do whatever Maura wants." Frost calls out after her.

* * *

Nayte and Abby jump as the morgue door is slammed open and hear Maura and Jane walk in.

"This is not who we are Jane, this is not you at all." Maura comes to a standstill, turning around to face Jane who stops a foot apart.

"I get Maura, I do but we're talking about yours and Abby's survival." Jane says exasperated inching closer to Maura.

"I know that." Maura says stepping back and feeling the morgue table stopping her from retreating further.

"Even if we get Tommy O'Rouke, someone else will be gunning for you two. Doyle wants to send a message." Jane hates herself for arguing about this. It's going against everything she has worked for but she finds herself easily agreeing because it's Maura and Abby.

Jane grabs both of Maura's hands and waits for hazel eyes to find hers. "Doyle is the only one who can stop them all."

Maura can hear her heart hammering in her ears as Jane step closer. Looking up she finds worried chocolate eyes.

Peeking through Maura's office window, Abby grabs Naytes shoulder. "Oh my god!" Abby whispers.

"They look like they're about to make out." Nayte whispers back hearing Abby laugh quietly. "Are they always like this?"

"I haven't actually seen them this close but this morning when I checked on mama, I found Jane wrapped around mama's back and her face buried in the back of her neck."

"Do you think they're dating?"

"Nope. I don't even think Jane realizes what she's doing. Angela says Jane isn't a touchy feely person." Abby whispers as Jane says something and watched Maura relax significantly.

"Well she does a lot of touchy feely with mama 2.0." Nayte says as him and Abby start laughing as they duck back down under the window.

Maura hands Jane the cell Paddy gave her. "I'll take it to the crime lab and maybe they can track something."

Slipping the cell into her pocket Jane leans forward and presses her lips to Maura forehead.

"Everything is going to work out just fine." Maura hears Jane say before placing another kiss and walking out of the lab.

Maura heads to her office in a trance and sits down in her chair and startles when Abby coughs. Eyes focussing she finds Nayte relaxing on the couch and Abby sprawled out with her head on his lap.

"You saw all that." Maura states getting nod's in return. "Okay." Is all she says as she pulls up files on her computer to pass the time.

* * *

The next day as Jane drives to another crime scene, she listens to Maura vent about how Tommy O'Rouke has seemingly dropped off the face of the planet in a day. No sightings of the man, no one seems to be talking. Jane tries to calm her down but only gets an annoyed huff in return.

Korsak, Frost, Jane and Maura head down to an abandoned car park building. Frost and Korsak stop first when the crime techs step out of the way to reveal the vics face, Jane slows as Maura walks circles the victim.

"That's Tommy O'Rouke." Korsak states.

The detectives watch as Maura proceeds to pull an ice pick out of the man's chest and puts in an evidence bag before picking up two pictures that were held there by the ice pick.

"That's me, as a baby. And this one's Abby." Maura says remembering when she saw these couple of days ago.

"With Doyle." Jane points out.

"Who tipped him off?" Maura asks looking at the detectives.

"Not me, you said not too." Jane answers and Frost and Korsak shrug. "I think the message is pretty clear though." Jane says looking back at Korsak as he nods in agreement.

"Don't mess with my family." Frost adds.

"You do what you need to do to protect family." Korsak agrees.

Maura just nods as she looks back down at the pictures.

Back at the precinct Jane enters autopsy just as Maura signs off on the finished autopsy. "Abby and Nayte made dinner, which means Nayte made dinner while Abby ate ingredients. Let's go." Jane says trying to push Maura to her office.

Jane relaxes as she hears the first real laugh from Maura since all this started and her stomachs flips when she sees Maura's dimples pop. "I just have to get changed." Maura says seeing her office door shut and the blinds shut she pulls off her scrub top.

"Oh m- Maura, what are you doing?" Jane says shutting the office door to autopsy.

"There's no one here and you've seen me in less." Maura says buttoning up her shirt before dropping her scrub pants. Jane tries to swallow as her mouth goes dry seeing Maura in red lace underwear and she has to avert her eyes before her eyes bug out of her head. "Alright let's go, I need a lot of wine." Maura says grabbing her bag as Jane picks up her coat and holds it out for Maura to put on and then wraps a scarf around her.

"It just started snowing so it's cold out." Jane explains as they head out of the office.

Empty dinner plates are scattered all over the dining table as the four of them relax with full bellies and the fire roaring to life silence encompasses the living area as they all think about the last couple of days. Five minutes go by and Maura's phone begins to ring. "Oh excuse me." Maura says standing as she answers her phone. "Hello mom."

When Maura returns the kitchen has been scrubbed clean and Jane, Nayte and Abby are watching muted sports channels. "Grand-mère and Grand-papa say hello to everyone. She also has someone coming here next week so we can get our gowns for their yearly Christmas ball. I take it you've already got your tux?" She directs the question to Nayte as she sits down next to Jane.

"Oh yeah, Chuck Bass style this year." Nayte says excitedly.

"Awesome." Abby says high fiving him.

"Right." Maura says having no idea what they're talking about. She turns to Jane who's sipping her beer quietly. "Dad also invited you, well he said you had to come but I'm giving you a choice to come or not. It'll be in New York."

"Oh my god, Jane you have to come. Without a doubt some rich lady always makes a drunken fool of themselves." Abby and Nayte nod in unison.

"Or I'll split my pants again." Nayte adds.

"Wow, you make it sound so fun. I don't know. I'll think about it. Will I have to wear a gown?" Jane asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, and I know just the one. You'll love it." Maura says excitedly squishing back into the couch with her wine as Abby and Nayte tell Jane their endless Christmas Ball stories.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Jane practically jumps out of her car just as it stops and stomps up to Maura's front door and finding it unlocked. "How many times have I told you to keep the front door locked?" She calls out as she enters, mumbling to herself about nobody listening to her and trying to keep everyone safe is a 24/7 job as she locks it behind her. "Maura!?" Jane calls heading straight for the stairs.

Constance, Maura and Abby are happily chatting away in French as the seamstress worked on the final fitting for their gowns. The Isles women jump as Maura's bedroom door is swung open and "Maura!" is growled through Janes teeth.

"Jane. W-what?" Maura asks her brow crinkled as she takes in the dark circles under Jane's eyes and her hair more wild than usual, like it hasn't been tamed properly. Constance and Abby watch as Jane stalks up to the lingerie clad Maura and pushes her towards the en suite, closing the door behind them.

"Are they always like this?" Constance asks Abby, her eyebrows nearly disappearing in her hair line.

"Oui." Abby answers as both women strain their ears to listen.

"Seriously, do you ever wear clothes?" Jane asks, her finger hooking under Maura's bra strap and letting it go with a light snap as her eyes travel at their own accord down Maura's body, loving the navy blue lingerie set before finding copper-hazel eyes.

"Well I was in the middle of a fitting before you barged in." Maura huffs, crossing her arms as Jane just stares at her. Jane steps forward making Maura step back and her back come in contact with the door, her arms dropping to her sides instantly as her stomach knots at the closeness.

Silence ensues as Jane holds copper-hazel eyes with her own trying to calm herself down, both women only hearing their own heart beats. Finally Jane takes a calming breath. "You asked my mother to move into the guest house?" She doesn't know why this bothers her this much.

Realization dawns on Maura's face and she smiles, nodding her head. "Of course, she was so welcoming when we first moved here and the guest house isn't being used. This will help her get back up on her feet."

"I said I was going to take care of it. I had it covered, I told you this." Jane says more to herself, shuffling on her feet making her step closer to Maura again.

"I know you did but you don't always have to take care of everything and everyone. It doesn't have to fall on your shoulders all the time. I had an easy solution to the problem, I knew this was stressing you out… You're not getting much sleep either." Maura says dipping her head and catching Janes gaze. "I love that you take care of everybody, including Abby and I, but someone also needs to look after you." Maura says gently, her hand reaching out to Janes forearm, her thumb slowly drawing patterns in Janes arm and Maura watches Jane's stance relax instantly.

"She's going to be all up in your business all the time." Jane says in a last ditch attempt. "Always popping in to say hello. No doubt she'll pop her head out when you get home from a date and say hello. Probably freak your date out by asking all kinds of inquisitive questions and your date will run away with her tail between her legs." Jane snorts to herself missing the catch in Maura's breath and her hand halting.

"Y-you know I date women?" Maura mutters.

Jane rolls her eyes before they soften as she smiles at Maura. "I am a detective you know?" Jane says cockily watching Maura tilt her head slightly. "A couple of times you've come to work smelling of different perfume, there was a different shade of lipstick to the one you were wearing on the collar of your shirt and the thing that made me one hundred percent sure is when you were changing into your scrubs and I caught a glimpse of light red scratches on your lower back that were definitely female." Maura feels her cheeks grow red.

Jane watches as Maura pulls a gold fish look, her mouth opening and closing continually until she gets her thought in order. "It doesn't bother you?" She asks softly.

Jane's hands rub Maura's biceps before sliding her hands into ivory white ones. "Sweetie, why would it bother me? You're my best friend and I love you no matter what." Jane says leaning down and planting a kiss in the middle of Maura's forehead and getting a dimple smile in return.

"Yes, we're best friends. I've noticed you've been looking a little run down lately and that's why I offered your mother my guest house."

"You at least have the get her to pay rent."

"No, I said she can start paying rent only when she's back on her feet with money." Maura says firmly. "And I offered the guest house to her because I know you were going to have her move in with you and lets face it, we both know you two would have killed each other."

Jane lets out and exasperated laugh as she feels the weight of stress release from her body. Maura watches Jane rub her face with scarred hands tiredly before running them through black locks. "Have you been sleeping properly? Have you been having nightmares again?" Maura asks sounding more concerned.

"No, not really. Just the case we had this week was really draining and I've been having really vivid dreams that I can't get back to sleep after." Jane says her cheeks tinging on the pink side. And her dark chocolate eyes firmly on the ground. "So between that, stressing about Ma and work, it's just been a lot lately." Jane can only think 'Oh if Maura only knew the dreams she was having, they were definitely not nightmares, torture maybe, but not nightmares.'

"Are you off duty now?"

"Yup, not back now till next week. New York in two days for the Christmas gala thingy and relaxation time, it's going to be good." Jane says excitedly.

"Good, get undressed and come try your gown on for Lea and she will do the final adjustments and mom will take them with her tonight." Jane groans at the thought. "And I'll run a bath for you to relax in with a beer. How does that sound?"

"So good." Jane groans as her head falls back, her own hands massaging her shoulders feeling like she could fall asleep.

"Well give me your gun and I'll put it in the gun safe." Maura says going over to start the tub and turning around to find Jane in the same position. "Are you still awake?" She gets a grunt in return making her laugh.

Jane's eyes bug open when she feels a tug on her belt. Looking down she watches Maura undo it with quick skill and her gun and badge are slid from her belt. "Hurry up, your bath will be ready by the time you finish with the fitting." Maura says turning towards the door but hears Jane mumble something. "What was that?"

"Idonthaveanyunderwearon." Jane says quickly again getting a raised eyebrow from Maura. "I haven't done my laundry yet." Jane says shrugging.

"I'll be back." Maura says shaking her head and opening the door to find Constance and Abby right at the entrance. "You're as bad as each other." Maura says rolling her eyes as Constance and Abby try to look like they were busy doing something.

"It didn't take a lot to diffuse Jane at all this time." Abby says shocked. Usually Jane would rant and pace for a good hour about anything.

"She's exhausted and stressed." Maura comments as she places Jane's gun and badge in her draw safe before disappearing in her closet. "And don't give her a hard time today please. Save it for New York when she's had sleep."

Returning to the bathroom Maura hands Jane scrunched up black lace. "Here you go, commando." Maura smiles devilishly as Jane holds up her underwear.

"Hey! I've been looking for these forever." Maura hears Jane say as she checks the bath while Jane slips them on.

"I'm pretty sure I've got half your wardrobe in mine. Your dress is hanging in the closet if you want to go get it done." Maura watches Jane scamper out of the bathroom in black lacy bra and underwear. Pulling her silk robe on Maura exits her room and heads down stairs to get drinks.

"Abby and I are heading out for a bit of shopping, did you need anything darling?" Constance asks watching Maura jump at her voice as she pours herself a wine. "Sorry."

"No thanks." Maura says sipping her wine.

"Before I forget, I got you a room at The Plaza but they only had king beds left so you'll have to share with Jane."

"That's fine mom, we share a bed sometimes anyway." Maura says swallowing more wine.

"She likes you, you know?" Constance says watching her daughter continue to drink more than a normal sip. "She's one of a kind, fierce and strong but also very caring and soft." Constance stops beside her daughter hooking her arm around her and giving her a squeeze and a kiss to the temple. "I can see why you like her." She whispers as Abby bounds down the stairs helping Lea with the dresses. "Alright my darling, let's go shopping and you can give me the scoop on Maura and Jane. See you in two days, dear. Je t'aime!"

All Maura can hear is Abby giggle as they hurry out the door With Lea behind them and a 'Bye mama, je t'aime' thrown in as the doors closed.

Maura sticks her head in the en suite and her mouth goes dry. Jane surrounded by bubbles, tanned dark skin randomly popping out above the bubbles and Black wavy locks pulled up in a messy bun. She looks so utterly sexy and relaxed with her head resting back and her eyes closed. "Here you go." Maura says softly sitting on the edge of the tub and watches as Janes dimples make an appearance.

"Thank you." Jane says and sculls half her beer straight away. "You not drinking?" Jane asks noticing Maura not holding a drink.

"Oh, yes. It's downstairs."

"You're not going to stay and chat?" Jane asks softly making Maura falter slightly.

"Ah no, I've got some paper work I need to finish up on before I hand everything over to Doctor Tally for the week and then I'm all yours." She says, her smile dropping slightly as she goes completely red. "I mean, I'm free to do whatever." Maura says walking the door. "I'll bring you another drink in a little bit." Maura quickly says exiting and shutting the door. If she had of stayed in there who knows what she would have done with a naked Jane Rizzoli not even a meter away.

* * *

Maura signs off on her last bit of paper work and packs up happy that she got it all finished. Hearing her tummy grumble she checks the time and sees it's later than she thought. As she walks to the kitchen she quickly orders dinner for her and Jane as she pours another wine before heading up to check on Jane. Off in her own little world as she enters her room heading straight for the bathroom, hand on the handle she stops as she hears the quiet snores coming from her bed and turns to find Jane. Maura raises an eyebrow at Jane lying on her stomach on Maura's side of the bed dressed in a BPD shirt and the black lace underwear with her head buried in Maura's pillow. Always on my pillow.

Grabbing the throw rug off her chair, Maura lays the blanket over Jane and can't help but let her fingers glide down Jane's cheek while moving a stray lock of hair from her face. Realising she's staring and doesn't want Jane to bust her, Maura grabs her glasses from her side table and heads down stairs to catch up on some medical journals while she waits for Jane to wake.

* * *

_Fingers lock in honey blonde hair as pink lips kiss a trail along a tanned jaw finally connecting with trembling lips. Brown orbs open as Jane leans back, slowly focussing on the beauty in front of her. Copper-hazel eyes lock with hers as Jane sees the side of Maura's lips turn up in a smile. It's radiant, beautiful, soft and loving. Feeling her heart flutter Jane leans in again connecting their lips and feeling Maura's tongue run along her bottom lip asking for entrance, which is quickly granted._

_Goosebumps rise along a tanned thigh as an ivory hand skims upwards, Jane moaning as the hand skips where its most desperately needed and continued to her hip._

_Maura's lets out a breathy moan as her nipples graze Janes as she detaches their lips and sits back on her heels. With a smirk in place Maura hooks her fingers in Jane's panties and pulls them down long stems, finger tips making contact with Jane's skin all the way down._

_As Maura tosses Janes panties behind her, Jane takes the time to admire Maura naked form. Her hair perfectly falling passed her shoulders, the perfect collar bones outlined, the well-toned arms and then to Janes favourite part. Maura's full breasts. With three little freckles that are nestled in the valley between. Jane lets out a growl, quickly sitting up as she hooks her hands behind Maura's knees and pulls her forwards until wetness connects with her stomach and luscious breasts press into hers._

_"_ _Fuck, you're so beautiful!" Jane whispers against Maura's lips before losing herself in Maura as scarred hands squeeze supple breasts and moaning as nipples pebble in the palm of her hands._

_Maura grinds her centre against Janes toned stomach as she feels the throb between her legs get stronger. Jane getting the hint trails her right hand down Maura's stomach, around her naval and finally through drenched curls. "Ja-Jane." Maura moans as Jane flicks her swollen clit. "Jane. Plea- Ah yessssss." Maura moans as three of Janes fingers slide in Maura's dripping opening easily._

_Maura hooks her arms around Jane's neck as she lifts herself up. Locking eyes with Janes she lowers herself slowly letting out another moan. Riding Jane's fingers while Jane watches, she knows she's not going to last long, her walls tightening as Jane curls her fingers. With every thrust downwards the top of Jane hand rubs her own throbbing clit, the picture of Maura riding her and the juices coming out of her is turning Jane on more and more. "Jane, Jane, Jane…" is chanted from Maura's parted lips as she gets closer and closer to her release. Janes lips wrap around Maura's pert nipple and her teeth lightly graze it making Maura's head fall back as her walls clench holding Janes fingers so she can't move a millimetre. As Maura slams down on Janes fingers one last time and connect Janes hand with her own clit again that's all it takes for her to follo-_

Jane's eyes open as she fly's up into sitting position, her eyes adjusting to the light as her heart hammers in her chest. She looks around, her eyes landing on Maura still dressed in her silk robe which inches up milky thighs as Maura's sits on the edge of the bed. Jane feels her heart rate picking up again.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Maura says shocked. "You look hot. Are you feeling alright?" Maura ask bring her hand up to Jane's forehead. Jane quickly swipes Maura's hand pulling it into her lap.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just another dream." Jane says, eyes locked on her hands as she plays with Maura's fingers.

"Okay…" Maura says puzzled. "Did you want to tal-."

"No!" Jane shouts making Maura jump. "I mean... no, no thank you. I'm good, really." Jane says finally looking Maura in the eye.

Maura tilts her head as she studies Jane, black orbs is all she can see and smiles to herself knowingly. Arousal. She brings her fingers to Jane's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your body temperature." Maura says simply.

"Well stop…why are you doing it?"

"Subtle signs of sexual arousal include a rise in temperature." Maura spouts off watching Janes face turn horrified. "So you had a sexually stimulating dream, it's nothing to be ashamed off." Maura shrugs.

"I-I- I did not. You could not possibly know that." Jane sputters as she feels her face burn up in embarrassment.

"People have them all the time. I had one the other night." Maura says dreamily thinking of her dream as Jane jumps out of the bed. Noticing she has not pants on, already feeling exposed she grabs a pillow to cover herself. "Who was the star in your dream?" Maura asks, the smile on her face making her cheeks hurt.

"Oh my god. I'm not- you are so weird. I need a shower." Jane says heading for the bathroom quickly.

"Nice gluteus maximus." Maura says and laughing as Jane quickly closes the door behind her. Maura settles down as Jane sticks her head out the door.

"And I meant you're weird in a good way… but still weird." Jane finishes closing the door and shaking her head at herself.

Maura still giggling every now and then as she heads out the bedroom door because little does Jane know, Maura already knows the star in her dream when she moan a name. Maura.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Angela keeps a close eye on her pacing daughter as she tries to quickly get rid of the 7:30am rush. She's been trying to get Janes attention but has failed several times as Jane continues to pace shaking her head and mumble to herself. She noticed straight away when seeing her daughter that she looked more rested than yesterday but she also still seemed to have the tenseness in her shoulders. Noting the work out gear she's dressed in, Jane has no doubt been down in the precinct gym.

Seeing her line of customers coming to an end Angela sighs in relief, looking up to see Maura enter the precinct with folders wedged under her arm and a look of concentration as she reads something on her phone passing right by Jane. Three steps later Maura halts and turns back calling Janes name. Janes head snaps up at the doctor's voice as she talks, a smile instantly on Janes lips and her whole body seems to relax instantly. Jane gestures to Angela in explanation to something the doctor asks and both women turn to see Angela give them an awkward wave. Maura says something as she heads to the elevator and Jane nods before entering the café, with the tenseness back in her body.

"About time you came in, I thought you were going to wear a hole in the floor from all that pacing." Angela jokes making Jane scowl slightly continuing to walk towards Angela. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She asks more concerned than she was two seconds ago.

"I need to talk to you." Jane grounds out like it's the hardest thing for her to say. "Privately." Jane hooks Angela's elbow and pulls her in to the kitchen of the coffee shop.

"Janie, what's th-."

Jane holds up her hand silencing Angela. "I'm going to say something and I need for you to not say anything until I finish." Angela nods. "I… I've fallen for someone…" Jane hears a gasp leave Angela's lips. "And it's completely blindsided me and I have no idea what to do or how to… they're beautiful." Jane sighs, keeping her eye plastered to her sneakers as her hands run through her hair. "They're perfect really, amazing, loving and caring, sweet and they have the biggest heart. I mean people have flaws, I know no body can be perfect but in my eyes they are perfect to me. I can't stop thinking about them, I feel like I have to constantly be around them." Jane says quickly, trying to get everything out before she chickens out. Looking up she finds her mother's watery eyes and feels herself give a massive smile. "She's beautiful and I love her." Jane whispers and feels hers stomach drop as she watches a tear fall down her mother's cheek. Feeling like she's just broken her mother's heart at the mention of loving a woman, dark brown eyes fall to her shoes again as she shakes her head. "I didn't mean for it to happen and I'm sorry if you're disappoi-."

"Stop!" Angela says loudly making Jane flinch and start to worry at the scars on her palms. Jane feels Angela's hand come under her chin bringing her eyes up to meet her mothers. "It's about time, honey." Angela cups Jane's cheeks, brown eyes close letting two tears fall and Angela swipes them away with the pads of her thumbs. "Look at me." Angela commands. "Don't you ever think for a minute that I'm disappointed in you, ever! I'm so proud of the things you've done, you're strong and brave, you have the biggest heart I've ever seen and I cannot be more proud of you. You can't help who you fall in love with and I can't think of anyone better for you than Maura."

Jane chokes out a laugh through her tears, scarred hands laying a top of her mothers. "Thanks Ma." Jane feels her body relax a little. Angela sees panic flash in her daughter's eyes. "I… How…What am I going to do?"

"Oh sweetie." Angela laughs kissing her daughter forehead before letting her go and putting her hands on her hips. "For a great detective you really have missed the biggest clues ever that have practically thrown in your face." Jane gives her a confused look. "She loves you too. You can see it plain as day on her face when she looks at you or someone brings you up in conversation. Now, go and have a wonderful time in New York with Maura and try not to freak out and just let things happen. Don't fight it!" Angela says pointing her finger at her daughter. "And maybe just tell her how you feel, trust me you won't be disappointed."

"Okay, okay." Jane laughs wiping away her tears and standing tall. "Thanks ma. I'll see you when we get back." Jane says giddily, quickly hugging her mother and racing out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Is that all you're bringing?" Maura asks as she looks down at Jane's one suit case.

"Yeah..." Jane shrugs handing it to the limo driver. "We're only going a few days and I'm wearing my good coat and gloves that I will most probably wear 24/7 because it's freaking freezing in New York." Jane says sliding in the limo before Maura. "How many suit cases did you bring?"

"Three." Maura says watch Jane balk.

"Maura were only going to be gone a couple of days. You pack your whole closet?" Jane jokes.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous, just one suit case is for my shoes." Maura says making Jane laugh harder.

"Why couldn't we just drive to the airport? We don't need a limo." Jane says looking around and all of a sudden she hears a loud pop.

"So we can drink on our little holiday." Maura says pouring two glasses of champagne.

"Excellent!" Jane smiles happily taking her glass.

Maura sips her drink, her eyes travelling over to Jane as she looks out her window at the snow covered Boston passing them by. Jane has worn Maura's favourite jeans, the ones that hug Janes legs and ass perfectly, with her black knee high boots and the navy blue Burberry trench coat Maura bought her for her birthday and a red scarf to top it all off.

"Thanks for inviting me to New York. I know it's a family tradition for you." Jane says breaking the comfortable silence.

"You're my family as well Jane." Maura says like Jane should have known that. Jane's lips curl into a smile and her dimples pop as her hand reaches down picking up Maura's and casually laying a kiss on her knuckles.

Jane's heart rate picks up as she realizes what she's done and she feels her eyes widen in shock as she looks from Maura's hand to copper-hazel eyes. But Maura just squeezes Jane's hand in reassurance as she leans back further in her seat the comfortable quiet consuming the car again, their hands still linked between them. Jane feels her heart slow down a bit and she finishes her drink off quickly only to feel Maura's hand un-link from hers and pour her more.

"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage, Dr. Isles?" Jane asks jokingly as she waggles her eyebrows suggestively making Maura laugh.

As Maura's laughing settles she leans in closer to Jane, Jane feels herself lean in as well and she can feel Maura's breathe run across her lips. "I wouldn't need to get you drunk." She whispers hearing Janes breathe hitch and slowly sit up, quickly finishing the rest of her drink. Maura just laughs watching Jane fidget in her seat.

* * *

"Where are we? And why are we driving onto the tarmac?" Jane asks, her nose practically pushed into the window.

"We're flying on my parent's plane. I thought I told you." Maura sys as she buttons up her coat ready for the coldness outside.

"You must have left that part out." Jane says turning to watch Maura slip on her gloves.

"Oh, well dad sent his plane for us. Put your gloves on otherwise your hands will ache." Maura says as the river opens her door and she steps out, Jane following her quickly.

Jane lets out a low whistle as they step inside the private jet. "Shit, this thing is huge."

"Language." Maura chastises as she smiles at the brunette woman dressed in jeans and a Boston Red Sox hoody walking towards them.

"Maura, Hi, How are you?" The brunette says leaning forward and hugging Maura, who smiles and happily hugs back.

"Amber, I thought you were on leave. I'm doing very well thank you." Maura asks stepping back and feels Jane step close to her and Jane's hand coming to rest on the small of her back. "This is my best friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura introduces motioning to Jane behind her. "Jane, this is Amber Todd."

"It's a pleasure, Detective Rizzoli." Amber says shaking Jane's hand.

"Nice to meet you, love the hoody." Jane greets, getting a big smile in return from Amber.

"How's that little princess of yours, Alice?" Mura asks.

"Oh you know how five year olds are, a handful. She broke her wrist a couple of weeks ago because she wanted to try skateboarding on ice." Amber says rolling her eyes making Maura laugh. "She's actually in New York with her grandparents, so I offered to work so I could pick her up and your father offered for us to come back with you when you return home."

"Excellent, I haven't seen Alice in months."

"And thank you for that beautiful baby blanket you got us when Hannah was born. We love it." Amber says as a man steps on the plane and locks the cabin door.

"Glad you like it."

"Now if you make your way to the back, there are refreshments waiting for you both and if you need anything else Chris here will help you." Amber says walking passed both women and stepping into the cockpit.

Maura hooks onto Janes elbow and pulls her towards the back.

"We're taking off in ten minutes." Amber calls after them.

"It feels too fancy." Jane says sitting down in a luxury leather chair as Maura hand her a drink and sit opposite her. "But awesome at the same time."

Maura just laughs as a ding come over the speakers.

"Alright ladies this is your captain speaking and welcome aboard Isles Airline. We'll be flying to New York today where it's freaking freezing, it'll take about forty minutes to get there give or take the weather, so sit back and enjoy the ride. Captain Amber out!" The cabin goes quiet before Jane lets out a laugh.

"She's flying us? Ha, man she's hilarious. I would never have guessed that she's a pilot." Jane says making Maura laugh.

"Well if you think she's funny, you should meet her wife. My stomach muscles ached for two days after a night out with those two."

"So, who's on Bass and Superman duty while we're away?"

"Your mother offered to feed them."

Jane snorts. "Ma's on turtle duty."

"Tortoise!"

* * *

"I hope you've had a pleasant flight and thank you for flying with Isles Airlines, it's been a pleasure and I'll see you ladies in a few days' time. Captain Amber out."

"I could really use a big meal." Jane sighed as she stood and stretched.

Maura licked her lips as a slither of taught tanned skin came in view as Jane's sweater rose a little.

"Well mom's organised dinner at her place for us, so it should be a feast."

"Awesome. Will Abs be there?" Jane asks as she helps Maura into her coat.

"Yes, Abby, Nayte and dad have an annual Pool tournament between them every year and I believe dads been practicing because Abby crushed him last year."

"Ha, sounds like Abby."

"I believe dad was talking about bringing you into it this year. Mom and I are not at all good players, we prefer to watch and share a bottle of wine."

"Well I'll be honoured to join the Pool tournament or wine drinking." Jane says happily pulling Maura's coat closed. "Ready for the cold, Dr. Isles?"

"With you by my side Detective, I'm ready for anything." Maura says sounding dreamily. Janes smile widens liking the sound of that.

"Well, let's go then." Jane says holding her arm out for Maura to link.

* * *

"Thanks." Jane says softly as the maid takes their coats and puts them away.

"Mama! Jane! You made it." Abby calls bounding down the stairs towards them before wrapping her arms around her mother.

"What are you wearing?" Jane asks taking in the bright purple slacks with matching suspenders over a white button down shirt and an undone purple bow tie hanging around her neck.

"This is my Pool tournament outfit." Abby says proudly.

"Right." Jane says as Abby gives her a quick hug hello.

"Ladies, wonderful timing."

"Hey dad." Maura nearly squeals and runs to give him a hug.

"Hello my princess, how are you?"

"Perfect, happy to finally be here."

"Jane! Wonderful to see you again. I hope you'll join us in our Pool games tonight."

Jane takes in his outfit, exactly matching Abby's only black. "Jack, pleasure to see you again and I'd be happy to join your game." Jane says and sees Maura try and hold in a laugh making Jane narrow her eyes.

"Great, great. Well come in. Constance and Nayte are busy with something in the kitchen. We'll start with drinks I think, Beer or Whiskey Jane?" Jack asks ushering the woman into the dining room.

"Beers perfect for now thank you."

"Bug, will you please get the bucket of ice?" Jack asks Abby.

"Sure thing, grand-papa." Abby says heading towards the kitchen.

"Pinot Noir, princess?" Maura nods as she sits next to Jane.

Jack places the drinks in front of them before sitting at the head of the table.

"So, how's work going for you two? Catching all the bastards out there?"

"Brutal! I'm glad I've got some days off and the colds been a real bitch." Jane says taking a chug of her beer as she hears Maura whisper 'language' as Jack laughs. "Damn, that's good."

Jack nods. "There are a lot of fucked up people in the world."

"Jack! Language." Constance chastises making Jane laugh. "Maura, Jane." Constance greets kissing each woman on the cheek, shocking Jane.

"You sound exactly like your mother when you say that." Jane whispers into Maura's ear making her shiver as she turns to give Jane a glare.

"Nayte just made his famous guacamole and it tastes divine." Constance says just as Nayte and Abby exit the kitchen food and ice in hands.

"Ah, mom.2 and detective shiner." Nayte greets placing the food on the table and placing a kiss on Maura cheek and punching Jane lightly in the arm.

Jane takes in Naytes green slacks and matching suspenders with a black button down shirt and a green bow tie as he sits next to Abby. "I'm not going to have to wear an outfit like that am I?" Jane asks having a bad feeling about the answer as Maura laughs.

"Of course, I got you one. It's sitting on my bed when you're ready to change for the game." Abby says excitedly as Maura laughs harder and jumps when she feels Jane pinch the side of her thigh.

After Naytes guacamole had been devoured dinner was served and everybody happily chatted away.

Maura sits back in her seat with her wine glass watching as everyone smiles and laughs at random storiesbeen thrown around the table. She can't help but feel complete with the family around her, a warmth spreading through her and making her heart swell. Everybody is enthralled in one of Jane's stories about chasing down one of her perps and Maura notices Jane left hand clench briefly before being stretched out. Placing her wine glass on the table she reaches over and brings Janes hand to her lap and begins her massage as she always does.

Everybody watches as Maura bring Janes hand to her lap and begins to massage it. Jane just continues on like nothing is happening and to her, nothing is happening because she's used to Maura relieving the pain in her hands. Half way through Jane's story she pulls her hand away and turns in her seat slightly giving Maura the other hand to continue with.

"So I'm hobbling along, my knee throbbing in pain and all of a sudden Frost comes round the corner with smug smile and the perp in hand cuffs and all I can do is burst out laughing because Frost is missing his whole right pant leg. Ripped clean off on the fence he jumped over." Jane finishes as everyone bursts out laughing.

"Oh that's was the one that mama made you go to the hospital." Abby laughs remember hearing about the fit Jane had.

"I remember." Jane mumbles.

"I was not going to stitch your cheek, that was a job for a plastic surgeon. And we were only there for a half hour. I'll stitch you up anywhere except massive cuts on the face like that. That was the deal." Maura defends shaking her head as Jane mumbles about it still being too long in a hospital.

"Well I say it's about time we retire to the Pool room. Bug and I are up first. Maura dear, show Jane Abby's room so she can change. Jane, Tequila?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Come on, I'll show you Abby's room." Maura says grabbing Janes hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"I can't believe I have to wear that outfit." Jane whispers happy to be pulled along.

"It's just a bit of fun, I won't tell anyone you wore it but if you come every year you're going to have to wear it every year." Maura tells her opening the bedroom door.

"Whoa." Jane says taking in the mini hotel like room with a king bed in the middle.

"Excellent, she chose red and black for you." Maura says happily.

Jane sees the deep red pants, suspenders and bow tie with a black shirt next to them. "I guess it's not too bad." Jane mumbles pulling her sweater over her head and undoing her jeans. Looking up she sees Maura trying to look anywhere but her and she smirks to herself. Pushing her tight jeans slowly down her legs she bends to pull them off her feet making sure her black lace clad ass sticks out so Maura can just see before she stands and pulls her white top over her head revealing a matching lace bra. "Maur, could you pass me the shirt?" Jane asks innocently and watches Maura nod dumbly as she fumble with the shirt and hands it over, her eyes falling to Jane's chest before moving u to her eyes again before she sits on the edge of the bed.

Buttoning up her shirt Jane steps toward Maura and grabs her slacks. Maura feels her hand twitch wanting to reach out and run her hand down the toned leg on display. Swallowing and shaking her head Maura just runs her hands down her own legs getting rid of non-existent wrinkles. "Could you clip these on for me?" Jane asks handing Maura her suspenders and turns her back to her

"Sure." Maura says softly as she reaches the waist band of Jane's pants as she tucks in the shirt before attaching the suspenders and hooking them over Jane's shoulders. "Turn." Jane turns for Maura almost coming nose to nose with the woman. Maura just smiles and clips the suspenders on the front of Jane's pants and hooking her index fingers under the straps before pulling them back and releasing them with a snap making Jane yelp.

"What was that for?" Jane asks.

"You know what." Maura says and watches recognition flash over Janes face. That little strip tease she had just done. "Just loosen them a little because you'll be bending over the table and they'll be too tight."

"I have to say the pants fit me amazingly, Abby did a good job on the size." Jane says loosening her suspenders.

"The Isles women have an eye for sizing things up." Maura says as her eyes travel down the detective and back up. "You need help with this?" Maura asks holding the red bow tie and Jane nods lifting her collar as Maura wraps it around her neck. "You look really good in red and black. It's… sexy." Maura murmurs in concentration as she ties the tie.

Jane smiles and hears Maura's breath hitch as she brings her hands to Maura's rib cage and runs them down to her hips. "Well I love it when you wear silk blouses like this. It's also… sexy." Jane says squeezing Maura's hips.

Maura straightens the tie finally and hooks her fingers again in Jane's suspenders running them down until her knuckles feel Jane's stomach muscles. "Now, I've seen you play Pool detective and I believe you will absolutely kick there ass' but try not to kick it too much. At least not this year anyway."

Jane just chuckles giving Maura's hips one last squeeze before stepping back and putting her hands on her hips. "So, really this doesn't look ridiculous?"

Maura smiles shaking her head as her eyes travel down the form fitting pants. "No, really it does look sexy. Believe me."

"I do." Jane says seriously.

"Come on." Maura says waving her forward as they exit Abby's room and head towards the Pool room.

"My, my detective. Don't we look positively ravishing?" Constance says making Nayte look over and his smile getting bigger as he nods.

"Look at you detective shiner, I think I chose perfectly. Don't you agree mama?" Abby asks sweetly making Jack laugh and Jane narrow her eyes.

"I told her that already. Your choice in color is perfect for her." Maura's eyes grazing her buttocks once again.

"Here you go Jane, the bottles on the bar. You're going to need it when you're around these women." Jack whispers handing her a glass and clapping her lightly on the back.

"I have a feeling I'm going to need it this weekend." Jane says making Jack laugh as he goes to have his shot and feels Maura's hand run across her lower back before sitting next to Constance.

* * *

Maura watches as Janes tongue pokes out in concentration as she lines up her shot. Everyone is silent, holding there breathe wondering if this is the winning shot. It's down to Jane and Abby, the boys in the corner trying not to sulk too much about being beat by the girls. Everybody watches as Jane takes the shot sinking the black in victory. Jane's arms lift above her head in victory as everybody claps and cheers.

"Take that, my little Abs." Jane says cheerfully hooking an arm around the strawberry blonde's neck and pulls her in for a hug.

"Congratulations Shiner, but next year you're going down!" Abby says giggling as Jane pokes her in the sides.

"Excellent games night ladies and gentlemen. Congratulations Jane. How did you learn to play like that?" Jack asks handing Jane her glass of tequila. Jane takes a sip loving the feel of it down her throat. It's the smoothest tequila she's ever had and it wouldn't surprise her if it mega expensive.

"My pop's taught me, we use to have a table in our garage. Played every weekend."

"You could have at least warned us mama. I know you knew she played like that." Abby says making everyone laugh as Maura just shrugs.

"Oh Jane, I want to show you one of my collections. I recently acquired a Ducks Foot Pistol, so named because its four splayed barrels were shaped like the foot of a duck was designed to take on large groups at close range…" Jack continues like a kid in a candy store. Jane can't help the smile on her face as she's reminded of Maura googlemouthing her all the time.

"We'll be here when you're finished." Maura says watching Jane walk after her dad with a smile over her shoulder.

Abby and Nayte disappeared somewhere doing their own thing which left Maura and her mother still reclined in their chairs. "So dear, any chance you've gotten in the detectives pants yet?" Constance asks straight out making Maura choke on her wine.

"Mom!" Maura exclaims.

"What? I just want to know. She clearly wants you and you her."

Maura lets out a soft laugh shaking her head. "If I move too fast, she will run. So I kind of have to let her come to me. Something's changed though since I saw her this morning pacing in front of the precinct café. She's not so hesitant in openly touching me anymore, I use to be able to see a small battle going on in her head before reaching out."

"Angela probably talked some sense into her." Constance says giddily. "That woman's a riot. We talk weekly, she mentioned that you offered your guest house to her?"

"I… I didn't realise you talk weekly. She's run into a bit of money trouble so I offered just to help get her back up on her feet. And I guess Jane could have talked to Angela about… us. Well the prospect of an Us." Maura says thinking back on the day. "Now that you mention it, she's been closer to me than usual."

"Well, then tomorrow night should be interesting. You haven't seen each other in your gowns. I've seen both of you in your gowns and believe me, panties will be dropping."

"Oh my god! Mom, Stop!" Maura says before both women laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Jane asks as she swaggers in, suspenders hanging down her legs and plonks down closely next to Maura, arm instantly going behind Maura along the couch. Maura breathes in the smell that is purely Jane making her relax instantly.

"Mother is being crude." Maura says letting out a giggle.

"Ah, crude jokes always funny." Jane muses as she sips her drink. "It's been a long day." Jane says feeling exhaustion taking over her body.

"Mmm it has been. Ready to head out?"

"Nonsense, you two can stay here for tonight it's too late to go out now. Your old room is made up if you two don't mind sharing a bed." Constance says with a sly smile.

"Sounds good to me." Jane says head falling back on the couch.

"Come on my love, bed time for us." Jack announces dancing his way in the room and pulling Constance to her feet spinning her gracefully. "See you ladies in the morning."

"Sarah put your bags in the room for you." Constance calls out.

Maura and Jane listen as giggles and laughs are heard echoing down the hall as the parents retire to their room.

"So they were really never like that when you were a kid?" Jane asks in disbelief.

"Nope, it sounds crazy now doesn't it? They have so much love now, I wouldn't want my life any other way." Maura says happily, her free hand coming to rest on Jane's thigh. "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too. There is no place I'd rather be, hon." Jane husks against Maura's temple before kissing it.

Maura turns her head and finds chocolate eyes only inches from her own. Jane feels Maura's warm breathe float across her lips and she can't help flick her tongue across her own. Jane moves an inch closer but stops when they hear a door creak open and Abby's voice travel down the hall. "I…" Maura's eyes close as feels Janes breathe run across her lips onto her tongue.

"Yes?" Maura whispers.

"I really want to kiss you." Jane murmurs.

"Do it." Maura says desperately.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Jane quickly closes the distance before she loses her nerve but as she presses her lips against Maura's she can't help but press softly. Like she's afraid she'll scare Maura away. Barely getting the feeling of Janes lips on her, Maura lets out a whimper when those lips are suddenly gone making her open her eyes. She finds two dark endless eyes staring at her and she smiles at the detective's expression of nerves and wonderment before nodding slightly and closing the distance again herself.

Maura feels Jane start to get her confidence back as the kiss becomes more eager and a scarred hand runs up her thigh. Feeling Jane grabbing anywhere Maura shifts up on her left knee and brings her right leg over the detectives lap. Jane's fingers tighten at the feel of Maura straddling her lap as her hands come down to rest on Maura's hips. Janes tongue slips passed pink lips as maura gasps at Janes grip on her and the both moan as tongues finally meet.

Maura nips Jane's bottom lips before gently biting it and pulling back before letting it go with a loud pop. Silk white hands run through unruly curls stopping at the nape of Jane's neck, fingers playing with the short curls. Hazel eyes study the contours on Janes face, running over bruised pink lips before finally finding nearly black irises. Maura feels Jane pull her in closer stealing a quick kiss before pulling back showing her dimples.

"God, I love that smile." Maura says kissing each of Jane's dimples. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to kiss me?"

"Me? Why didn't you just kiss me first?" Jane asks moving closer to Maura's lips.

"You would have ran, leaving me with nothing but a puff of air." Maura says against Janes lips. Jane pulls back, an offended look on her face.

"No I wou-." Maura raises an eyebrow accusingly. "Okay, maybe I would have." Jane accepts.

Maura just laughs before moving forward again kissing soft pink lips. Maura finally feels completely at home as Janes arms circle around her waist pulling her closer so their stomachs are melded together. Maura's lips move down across Jane's cheek and down towards her neck nipping and sucking at tanned flesh as she unbuttons some of Jane's shirt getting more access. Maura sucks on Janes pulse point getting a guttural moan from the woman beneath her making defined hips rise against her own. Jane's hands move to Maura's ass, squeezing the supple flesh bringing Maura closer again as the honey blonde rolls her hips forward.

Maura brings her lips back to Janes in a frenzied kiss feeling Janes hands move to her thighs running closer and closer to where she wants them the most. Jane pops Maura's top button on her pants and pulls the zip down making Maura throb between her legs. A lone finger dips into the band of black lace. "Wait! Wait." Maura says pulling back, both chests heaving as they catch their breath.

"What's wrong?" Jane ask, confused.

"Nothing, I really, really want this." Maura breathes out before kissing Jane again. "Believe me." Maura sighs. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't want to rush this… Us. I don't want to rush us and I can only do this." Maura gestures between her and Jane. "If there is going to be an Us. I can't be a play thing. What do you want?"

"I want… to be yours and for you to be mine." Maura's eyes slip closed as Jane rubs her hands up and down Maura's thighs. "I agree with you about going slow but if we're going to share a bed tonight." Jane whispers her lips brushing against Maura's ear. "I'm going to need a very cold shower." Jane growls before nipping Maura's ear.

"Me too." Maura smiles and hooks her arms around Jane's neck. "We'll talk once were in bed?" Maura asks, Jane picking up on the vulnerability in the tone.

"I can't wait." Jane husks before capturing full lips once again. Jane feels like she can easily get lost in Maura forever as her hands run along the thighs wrapped around her. Maura lets out a squeal as Jane stands with Maura in her arms making Maura lock her ankles together behind Jane. "Come on, if we don't leave now I'm not going to be able to stop myself." Jane husks squeezing Maura's butt for good measure.

Maura sighs letting her legs drop to the ground. "I know. I'll show you our room."

* * *

Maura's mouth goes dry as she sees Jane in white cotton and lace short bottoms with her Red Sox shirt as Jane flicks the light off before quickly running and jumping under the covers next to Maura. Jane scoots toward the middle making Maura moves closer as well, both smiling like fools as skin connects with skin. Jane on her back as Maura moves into her side, leg coming to rest between Janes and an arm wrapped around her middle. Janes breathe hitches as her palm comes into contact with a bare thigh and runs up it until she reaches silk on the doctor's butt. "Are you trying to kill me?" Jane whispers rolling onto her side to face Maura and leaning forward to kiss her. "Mmm god, you're so beautiful." Jane murmurs as she pulls back a bit.

Maura smiles as her stomach does flips feeling Janes hand travel up under her negligée. "I'm not trying to kill you, it's just all I packed." Maura says running her calf up Janes leg.

"A plan of seduction this week then was it?"

"Mmm maybe, I was just going to give a little push." Maura just gets out before giggling as Jane rolls them, Jane coming to rest between Maura's legs as she attacks her neck in kisses.

"I'm not too heavy?"

Maura vehemently shakes her head no. "No, you're perfect." Maura's grip on Janes hips tightening.

"Well if we hadn't have kissed earlier, I'm pretty sure this little outfit would have worked its magic." Jane husks as she kisses Maura's chest and she sees that one lone freckle in the middle of Maura's chest in the moon light. Running a finger along Maura's collar bone and bringing it down her chest in the middle it stops right on the freckle. "I love this freckle." Jane whispers bringing her lips down and softly kissing it. "I've always wanted to do that from the first time I saw it."

Maura can only smile as she feels her heart nearly explode from adoration for this woman. Running her fingers through messy curls, she cups Jane's cheeks bring awaiting lips to hers. "You're sweet." Maura whispers making Jane scoff.

"I'm badass."

"Sweetly badass, then?" Maura asks.

"I guess I can live with that… as long as you don't call me that in front of anybody."

"Deal." Maura whispers, sealing it with a kiss. "Tomorrow I want to take you out for lunch." Maura says as she locks her calves around Janes.

"Oh, as in a date?" Jane beams.

"Yes, a date. It will be busy tomorrow but we can carve out a couple of hours for you and I. I just don't want to have to wait to take you out." Maura husks as her fingers caress Janes back under her shirt, disappearing in the waist band of her bottoms every now and then.

Jane and Maura's eyes close as their pelvis's roll against each other, creating pleasure shocks through both women. "Y-you do know I've never d-done this before… kiss a woman. Let alone date one." Jane just gets out as she feels herself begin to throb between her legs and thanking whatever god there is that its darks and Maura can't see her embarrassment at stuttering. It's been a while since she's been this turned on.

"I do." Maura moans out. "And that's why we're taking things slow…" Maura gasps as Janes lips caress down her neck. "Well, trying to take it slow but if you…keep doing…that, I'm not going to be able to stop." She finishes pressing her pelvis harder into Jane.

Jane brings her lips to Maura's roughly feeling Maura's legs tighten around her own. Maura plunges her tongue into Jane's mouth, pushing her hand into the back of Jane's bottoms and cupping a handful of bare flesh.

Jane can hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears and feels herself losing control as Maura's fingers dig onto her flesh, knowing that the doctor will leave bruises. Slowing her kisses she feels Maura relax under her slightly until they're both kissing and nipping at each other's lips. Eventually pulling back breathless Jane smiles lovingly down at Maura. "That cold shower was a waste of time." Making both of them laugh as Jane rolls onto her side and Maura following. Bringing a slightly shaking hand up, Jane brushes honey blonde waves, tucking them behind Maura's ear. "We should get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a big day."

With one final kiss Maura burrows down in the blankets and wraps herself around Jane as Jane pulls her closer. Breathing in the smell of Maura's shampoo Janes body relaxes fully as she feels sleep coming quickly. "Goodnight Maur."

Maura's smile grows. "Goodnight my sweet badass."

* * *

"I don't know where Constance gets these onesies but they are always awesome. I wonder if she gets them custom made." Nayte rambles running his hands proudly down his Navy onesie. "I almost feel like a ninja." He says running as he does an air kick.

Abby rolls her eyes. "Yeah total badass with a silver star on your ass." Abby says walking passed him in a matching onesie. "I wonder if she'll continue to buy us onesies when we're like thirty…"

"I hope so." Nayte rushes out as he catches up to her.

"Hurry up and wake mama so we can eat, I'm starved."

"It just sounds weird when you call her that but fine, you go help set the table and I'll get mama and Jane." Abby whispers opening her mother's door and stepping in.

Something creaks and Janes feels herself being pulled to consciousness. Opening her eyes she can't help but smile as Maura's peaceful face come into view, images of last night flashing in her mind. Brushing the wisps of blonde hair out of the way droopy hazel eyes slowly open to find almost black irises'. "Mmm morning." Jane murmurs pressing her lips to the side of Maura's mouth.

Maura hums in agreement before leaning in for more of Jane, bringing her hands to the hem of Jane's shirt and slipping underneath feeling taught abdominal muscles twitch as Jane presses forward. A sleepy moan escapes Maura's mouth. "I had no idea your abdominal muscles would feel this tight." Pale fingers begin to move lower.

As Abby closes her mouth slowly from shock, she walks around to Maura's side of the bed not being able to find her voice. Janes breathe hitches at the feel of Maura's finger tips dip into the waist band of her bottoms and she pulls back finding dark hazel eyes watching her and then messy strawberry blonde hair comes into focus behind Maura's head and then Abby's megawatt smile. "Argh." Jane screams flinging herself backwards and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Jane?" Maura shrieks turning to see what made Jane jump, her hand coming to her heart as she spots Abby. "Mother fff."

"Fowie, I know." Abby smiles jumping on the side of the bed, as Jane grumble about more bruises. "Morning mama." Abby beams kissing her mother's cheek before leaning over to look at Jane on the floor. "Morning Jane."

"Good morning Abiageal." Maura says poking her daughter in the ribs where she knows she's ticklish. "Don't you look adorable, Naytes got a matching one?" Abby nods as the bed dips from Jane hopping back underneath the covers. Maura turns around looking at Jane in concern. "Are you alright?" Maura's hands running down Janes back.

"Yeah. My hearts going back to normal now, thank goodness." Jane says as she feels her cheeks growing redder.

"Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine Abs." Jane says waving it off.

"Well even though I've been waiting for this to happen for like forever, breakfast is ready and we're all starving." Abby rushes out chucking her thumb over her shoulder and jumping off the bed. "Breakfast's in five." Abby says raising a questioning eyebrow towards Maura as she leaves the room.

"How is it that your daughter is 16 but acts like a 5 year old one second and then the next she's this complete grown up?" Maura hears muffled and looks over to see Jane face planted in her palms in embarrassment. Janes head snaps up at Maura's laugh. "And how can you be so relaxed when your own daughter practically saw you with your hand down my pants?" Jane asks starting to freak out.

Maura sees Jane turning red as her breathing picks up, silencing her laughter at the detective. Pushing Janes chest softly so she's resting back on the head board, Maura slips her leg over so she's straddling Jane once again. It's quickly become her favourite place. Janes breathing starts a different pace as she feels Maura pepper her face in kisses with a final one on the lips. "You, detective, need to calm down and Abby didn't see anything except us kissing because we had the duvet covering us. What she doesn't know won't scar her." Maura says getting a laugh from Jane.

Jane's hands connect with bare thighs and follows the path to Maura's waist under her negligée. Glancing down her mouth goes dry at the image of Maura's white lace panties before her eyes snap up to Maura's. "She really saw nothing?" Jane whispers, getting a nod from Maura.

"Believe me, it would have been a whole different conversation if she had seen any of that. She is still a teenager believe it or not." Jane chuckles.

"True." Jane answers as her hands slip further up Maura's negligée finding the soft skin of her back. Leaning up Jane captures Maura's bottom lip between her own as Maura pushes her body impossibly closer to Jane. Feeling Janes tongue run along her lip Maura opens her mouth letting Jane tongue slide along her own, feeling as if they've been doing this dance for years. Jane continues kisses down a creamy neck before gently sucking on the rapid pulse point making Maura's hips jerk forward. "Mmff Ja-Jane?" Maura tries. "J-Jane." Maura gets a hum in return as Jane release Maura's neck. "Breakfast." Maura gasps.

"I was just getting started on breakfast." Jane says seriously as she holds hazel eyes and watches them grow darker.

Maura's stomach flips as she feels herself throb harder nearly at the point of unbearable. "Ye-no, I mean everyone is waiting for us… out there." Maura points pathetically over her shoulder, eyes still locked.

"Right, that breakfast." Jane husks, which doesn't help Maura calm down in the slightest.

Feeling Janes fingers slip down her sides and leave her body, Maura stands and heads for the bathroom. "I'll… uh… meet you out there in a minute… or two." Maura stammers, trying to get her body under control again.

Janes smile turns into a smirk. "Sure, take your time." She husks watching Maura's face turn even redder as the door closes. Never did Jane imagine that she would make the doctor blush like that ever and all it took was a dirty implication directed at her. Chuckling to herself Jane got up and tossed on a pair of sweats and made her way to the dining room.

Just before stepping into the dining area Nayte walks out in the exact same onesie Jane had seen on Abby talking away on his phone offering her smile and a whispered morning as he passes her and disappears upstairs.

"Morning everyone." Jane greets as she takes the same seat as the night before.

"Morning dear, would like a coffee?" Constance asks looking up from her iPad.

"Yes please." Jane says enthusiastically before hearing Abby snicker and look up from her newspaper.

"Grand-mère, Jane's blood is 63% caffeine." Abby gets out between laughs and Jack joins in.

"That is true, much to your mother's dismay." Jane says to Abby thanking Constance as she hands her a fresh coffee.

"Has she tried to change your coffee habits?" Jack asks his face scrunching up distaste at the idea.

"Oh she's tried but I can't function at work without it."

"Hmph lucky, she changed mine, well Constance listened to Maura and the next thing I know I'm drinking more panda poop tea than I am coffee." Jack says getting swatted by his own paper by Constance.

"And you feel healthier for it, don't you?" Maura asks as she breezes in and sits next to Jane with a coffee between her hands.

"Maybe." Jack says eyeing his daughter before smiling. "How'd you sleep princess?"

"Better than I've slept in a while." Maura sighs making Janes cheeks burn bright as she feel Abby's eyes burning a hole in her while loads her plate with waffles.

"Excellent." Jack finishes as he goes back to reading. Nayte enters once again.

"Whoa, where's the onesie?" Jane asks noticing him dressed in a form fitting grey suit, navy shirt and red tie.

"I can't very well wear that to a board meeting." He laughs but stops at the thought. "Well I probably could but it wouldn't end very well." Nayte answers while he butters his toast.

"It's a shame you have a board meeting today." Jack sympathizes.

"I know, I thought I would actually get a break with this little holiday but apparently there were some issues with grant money and the award. I'm not entirely sure, I'll know more after today."

"Award for what?" Jane asks popping a berry in her mouth, compressing a smile as she feels Maura's hand lay on her thigh, fingers dipping to the inseam on her pants.

"The Harper Avery award." Nayte answers getting a shocked look from Jane. "You only know me by Nayte Braxton but my full name is Nayte Archer Braxton Avery."

"Shit." Is all Jane can mutter at first. "I've read about your family, I can't believe I never put it together. You didn't want to go into medicine?" Abby just barely holds in a laugh.

Nayte just smiles over at the strawberry blonde before turning back to Jane. "I never really wanted the doctor side of it all, my brother and two sister went that way but I decided to just stay on the business side of it all."

"Tell her the rest." Abby pushes.

"I've done a semester in medicine but I fainted every time we had to do anything with cadavers or blood. I even broke my nose once when I fainted." Nayte tells her.

"So you went business side then. Makes sense."

"And he is thriving in it, aren't you boy?" Jack says sounding just as proud as a father would. "Perfect fit for him, did an excellent job in acquiring Seattle Grace Hospital before it went bankrupt. Although, Connie showed me the art you had done and it's quiet the gift you've got in it.

"Thanks Jack but art is my hobby and I have enough time to do it on the side so I'm happy with it." Nayte says finishing off his coffee and checking his watch. "Now, I'm sorry but I have to run but I will all see you beautiful ladies in your gowns to night, Jack try not to outdo my tux." Nate says standing making Jack laugh and without a second thought kisses Abby on top of her head saying 'I'll call you' before rushing out with his coat and scarf in hand.

* * *

A light knock was tapped on the door before it slowly opened. Jane looks over her shoulder to see Abby's green eyes pointed in her direction as she pulls her sweater over her head. "Hey, what's up?"

"You and my mama, huh?" Abby says closing the bedroom door as she makes her way to the bed.

Jane stops what she's doing and focuses on Abby. "You're okay with it?" She inquires in full seriousness, sitting down next to Abby.

"Yeah… yeah it's just." Jane waits with bated breath as Abby gets her thoughts in order. "I've never actually known anyone that mama's dated, she's always kept that part of her life separate so this is all new to me."

Jane bumps her shoulder with Abby's making the blonde look up at her. "It's new to me too." Jane chuckles and reaches for Abby's fidgeting hands. "I would never hurt your mom. She means… your mom and you mean too much to me and I want you to know that I love you both so much." Jane whispers and gets a teary eyed smile in return. "I would take a bullet before I hurt either one of you."

Abby just nods letting Jane's words sink in. "I love you too, you know."

Jane feels her smile widen almost painfully. "You want to know a secret?" Abby nods her head vigorously. "You can't tell your mama!"

"Cross my heart."

"I loved your mom after only knowing her a couple of weeks but then one day we were talking about a case we were working on at the time and I said something that made her do the adorable head tilt thing while smiling at me and I just fell irrevocably  _in_  love with her. I couldn't fight it and the more I thought about it the more I didn't want too."

Abby lets out a laugh. "I know the head tilt you're talking about." And she does it.

"That! That's the one, exactly." Jane and Abby laugh. "Well, that's enough mushy talk for me for one day." Jane says making Abby laugh more just as the bedroom door opens and Maura's head pops in.

"What are you two laughing at?" Maura asks opening the door fully.

"Nothing." Both women say before laughing again.

"Mmhhmm." Maura smirks and raises an eyebrow. "You ready to go, Jane?"

"Yup sure am."

"Excellent. Ab's we should be back before Sarah and Max arrive but if not, just go ahead and get your hair and makeup done first okay?" Maura gets a nod. "I'll just go and get our coats." Maura says leaving the room again.

"You know the place your mom's taking me?" Jane asks standing and doing up her belt.

"Yeah, I've seen The Dirty Robber and trust me, you'll love this place mama's taking you."

"Know what shoes I should wear?"

Abby looks Jane up and down. "The Timberland boots I got for you." Abby says and heads for the door. "Have fun and keep it PG." Abby says pointing her finger with a serious expression as she walks around the corner.

"So my darling, what shall we do while everyone is out?" Constance asks seeing Abby leaning against the railing at the top of the stairs. Abby shrugs just as Constance sidles up next to her granddaughter and looks down in the same direction. They watch as Maura holds Janes coat for her as she slips into it before turning around to face the honey blonde, both seemingly lost in their own little world.

"What are my loves up to?" Jack asks coming out of his study and going to see what they're watching.

"I'm taking you to The Old Haunt, you'll love it. It's the 12th precincts watering hole. It was one my first cases with the NYPD, fascinating case, anyway you remember when I told you Richard Castle was working with the detectives?"

"Yeah, I thought it was nuts." Jane snorts listening to Maura go on as she pulls on her gloves.

"Well he ended up buying The Old Haunt after the case because apparently it's where he wrote most of his first novel in one of its booths. I remember him going on and on about the place being loaded with history, it was first a blacksmith, then a bordello and it only became a bar during Prohibition as a speakeasy." Maura stops to take a breath as she wraps her scarf around her neck.

"This really doesn't sound like your type of place."

"I didn't think it would be either but we ended up getting drinks on Fridays after work every week. Kate, Castles fiancé, would just roll her eyes and smile as Castle would go on about being able to still feel the vibration of every notorious episode of glamour and debauchery in its walls." Maura says through a laugh. "It's just a wonde-." Maura's cut off when Jane's lips connect with hers and she melts into Jane's arms. Abby's heart feels like it's about to burst from the purest happiness she's seen on her mamas face as Jane pulls back.

"You ready to go, hun?" Jane husks making Maura shiver slightly at the feel of Janes breathe wisping across her lips barely nodding. Jane opens the front door as her other hand trails down Maura's arms and entwines their fingers together as they head out.

Silence encase the place as the front door clicks shut and Abby takes a deep breath and stands straight looking over at Constance seeing her wipe a tear away quickly. "I have the latest season of Ridiculousness…"

Jack clears his throat and wraps his arms around Constance and Abby leading them to the family room. "Sounds wonderful, I'm in the mood for a good laugh."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"Are we almost ready ladies?" Jack calls up the stairs, getting a 'Yes' from all four women in return.

"Gramps!" Abby calls out as she races down the stairs. "Could you help me with this please?"

"You look beautiful, Bug, as always." Jack complements as he takes her necklace and gestures for her to twirl.

Abby turns around, sweeping her strawberry blonde locks out of the way and catches Nayte staring at her. "What?"

"N-nothing, you just, you look great." Nayte stutters out, fidgeting with his tie.

"Thanks. Love the navy tux and red shirt combo. Nailed it this year." Abby says as she fixes her hair back in place and steps away so she can see both men's faces. "Mama's gonna die when she sees Jane. I've never seen her look so good."

"Was that a compliment, kid?" A husky voice asks and three sets of eyes shoot up the stairs to land on one, Jane Rizzoli. Three mouths drop open before Jane clears her throat making them all snap shut. "I'm taking your silence as a good thing here." Jane jokes as she steps off the last step.

"Wow. You look amazing." Nayte says as his head nods uncontrollably.

"Stunning." Jack agrees with a smile.

"Smokin'." Abby finishes making them laugh. "Honestly, you look great. Amazing."

Jane's cheeks tinge red. "Thank you." Scarred hands subconsciously smooth down the front of her navy blue gown.

"These heels are going to be killing me by the end of the night." Jane says as she moves from foot to foot.

"You stop feeling your feet after a while and we can take them off as the night goes on. Last year I even lost one of my shoes, never got it back." Abby shrugs. "They weren't my favorite."

"I swear it was that creep, Teddy Jones, who took it." Nayte says as Jane sees a little bit of anger flash through his eyes.

Abby just laughs and shivers. "Probably, I wouldn't want it back if he took it."

"Who's Teddy Jones?"

"Some creep, who gets too close for comfort." Nayte says folding his arms making Abby roll her eyes.

"My boy, you think everyone gets too close for comfort to Abs." Jack says clapping Nayte on the back with his hand.

"Someone gets jealous." Jane whispers in Abby's ear.

Green eyes shoot to Jane. "It's not jealousy. He's just protective and it's annoying." Abby whispers back.

"Mmhhmm."

"Well, my love, you've out done yourself this year once again." Jack says as he makes his way towards his wife on the staircase.

"Thank you, my dear. You're as handsome as ever." Constance smiles as Jack helps her into her coat.

"Now, where is my princess?" Jack asks.

"Right here, dad." Maura says already half way down the stairs.

Jane's eyes find Maura and her stomach drops. Maura dressed in a deep red dress that captures her curves in all the right places has Jane feeling unbelievably hot all of a sudden. Little does she know that Maura's body is having the same reaction to Jane in her navy blue evening gown that's showing the perfect amount of cleavage.

Everyone watches as Jane steps forward offering her hand to Maura as she reaches the last step and pulls her close. Jane leans in, catching Maura's perfume and she hums as her lips reach Maura's ear. "You look absolutely beautiful."

Maura shivers at the combination of Jane's lips touching her ear and the deepness of Jane's voice that screams pure sex.

"Th-thank you." Maura stutters as she pulls her face back to see Jane. "You're gorgeous." She whispers getting a dimple smile in return.

Jane's eyes flash to their audience only a few feet away but they're back on Maura in a second before she leans in and steals a very much wanted kiss.

"Get a room." Abby whispers but still catches Maura's attention and she turns to her daughter raising an eyebrow.

"We have one at The Plaza." Maura says watching her daughters face turn white. Jane's cheeks are tinged red again but she can barely hold in her laugh at the look of horror on Abby's face.

"Oh, look at that. Time to go." Nayte says breaking the silence as he grabs Abby's coat and holds it open for her.

* * *

As the limo is pulling up to The Plaza, Constance opens her clutch. "I had Sara come and bring our bags and have us checked earlier today. So girls, you're in the Rose Suite, floor 16 and the rest of us are on floor 17." Constance hands out room cards, making sure everyone gets one.

Jane leans over and whispers in Maura's ear. "I don't want to know how much the room costs do I?"

Maura lets out a laugh and turns to Jane and kisses pink lips. "No, you do not."

A gust of ice wind rushes into the limo as the doors opened and Nayte steps out quickly doing up his coat and turns to help everyone out. As they all make their way up the stairs and into The Plaza Maura can't help the megawatt smile spread as she feels Janes fingers intertwine with hers firmly.

Stepping into the grand ballroom, Jane's eyes open wide in wonder as she takes in the winter wonderland around her. White trees, white decorations, white everything except for the splash of color through the room from the display presents placed here and there.

"Wow. Grand-mere, you've out done yourself this year." Abby comments as her and Nayte head off in the direction of friends.

Jack and Constance get pulled away leaving Jane and Maura looking at the place. Muara grabs two champagne glasses as a waiter passes them handing one to Jane. "Come on, I'll show you the auction items."

"This stuff is ridiculously expensive." Jane says looking at the trinkets and holidays up for auction.

"It is but the money goes to orphanages so people are happy to pay the money." Maura tells her as she drags Jane away. "I want to introduce you to some people."

* * *

Jane feels her stomach getting tighter and tighter from laughing so hard as Kate Beckett continues with a story she's relaying with Castle putting his bits and pieces into it as well. "Oh, god. People will really try to get away with anything, won't they?"

"Sometimes they do really deserve a good punch in the face." Kate laughs as she grabs another drink.

Jane wipes a tear from her eye and looks around the room for Maura, who disappeared a little while ago to talk to an old acquaintance.

"She's just over there." Castle says pointing. "Oh and she's with that creep pretty boy." He says scrunching up his face showing his disgust.

Jane finds Maura and instantly feels herself go rigid. Some pretty boy is leaning in way to close to Maura while he talks for her liking. She feels her hands instantly flex.

"Go and save her from Garret before she breaks out in hives or something." Kate says pushing Jane in Maura's direction.

Without a second thought Jane makes her way over and slips an arm around Maura's waist pulling her away from the creep and closer to her. "Hey Maur." Jane murmurs kissing Maura's cheek.

"Jane." Maura beams and Jane feels her instantly relax in her arms. "This is Garret Fairfield, Garret this is Detective Jane Rizzoli my..." Maura pauses and looks at Jane not really knowing what to call her. Her partner? Her girlfriend? Her friend?

Jane extends a hand to shake. "Girlfriend, I'm Maura's girlfriend." Maura picks up on the slight possessiveness in Jane's voice as she says this and it only makes her smile more. "Sorry to interrupt but I believe you owe me a dance and I've come to collect." Jane says directing the last part at Maura.

"Of course, how could I forget? You love dancing." Maura says and Jane can pick up on the sarcastic tone making her smirk. "Excuse us, Garret."

Maura grabs Jane's hand, pulling her towards the dance floor and spins her out before spinning her back in and looping her arms around Jane's neck. "I was only kidding about the dance." Jane whispers in Maura's ear making her shiver as she runs her fingers along Maura's exposed back. "But it's not so bad I guess." Emphasizing her point, Jane pulls Maura firmly against her body.

Maura only smiles before pulling on Jane's neck so she can kiss those pink lips again. "Mmm you taste like champagne, tequila and lip gloss." She whispers against Janes lips.

"Well you just taste like champagne." Jane says making Maura giggle and pull back slightly. "I have to say I'm really, really digging this dress." Jane squeezes slim hips and pulls Maura impossibly closer.

"I can say the same about yours."

Silence passes between them as they continue to sway to the music, never breaking eye contact.

"Have you enjoyed tonight?" Maura asks as the song changes, preparing to leave the dance floor but feels Jane tighten her grip.

"Mmhhmm, I have. One thing I enjoyed was when that red head tripped and fell trying to save herself she grabbed for someone only to pull their pants clean down."

Both women laugh at the memory. "That was good. Clothing mishaps always goes some way or another at one of these parties. Anything else you enjoyed?"

"Well I'm thoroughly enjoying right now." Jane husks as her voice drops and scarred hands reach down and firmly squeeze Maura's behind making her squeak.

"Jane!'" Maura try's to sound annoyed but can't quite pull it off as she feels a slight throb begin.

"It's getting late." Jane says making Maura look at the clock and it reads just after 10. Maura's eyes focus on Janes and find them almost black.

"Yes I suppose, we could go up to our room."

"I like that idea." Jane reply's as she squeezes Maura's butt for good measure.

"Yes, definitely bed time." Maura says quickly stepping away and grabbing Janes hand and pulling her towards the exit.

* * *

Green eyes watch as Jane and Maura slip through the exit doors and into the lobby. Squeezing through the crowd, Abby steps in front of her grandfather. "You owe me twenty." She says making Constance raise an eyebrow in question.

"Very well." Jack laughs as he fishes a crisp twenty from his jacket.

"And may I ask what this is about?" Constance finally asks.

"I bet Grand-papa that mama and Jane wouldn't make it till passed 10:30. They just ran out of here with the dirtiest grins on their faces." Abby explains, placing the money in her cleavage.

"Ah, Nayte owes me twenty then!" Constance says just as a twenty dollar bill is placed in front of her.

"Mama 2.0 usually at least stays till 11. I can't believe it." Nayte sighs in defeat.

"Ah yes my loves but what you didn't realize is that she's in love this time." Constance swoons as she waves down a waiter and hands everyone a fresh glass of champagne. "To our princess and Detective Shiner."

They all raise their glasses and repeat before downing their drinks. Abby claps the table with her palms. "Come on Nayte, let's carve it up on the dance floor." Abby says pulling him with her not even waiting for an answer.

"Come my love, let's show them how it's really done." Jack says grabbing Constance's hand and making their way to the dance floor.

* * *

Maura gasps as she feels hot air blown across the back of her neck as she hits the button for their floor and the elevator doors close. Her stomach drops and the insistent throb begins between her legs again as Jane's lips ghost up her neck, landing on her pulse point making it speed up. Tanned arms encircle her waist and pulled against a taught body, Ivory arms encircle Jane's neck pushing her lips more firmly into Maura's neck.

Maura lets out a yelp as she's spun and pushed into the elevator wall before being silenced as lips capture hers and that yelp turns into a moan.

"A split this high should be illegal." Jane murmurs as her fingers follow the split in Maura's dress where it stops five centimeters from her apex. Jane sweeps the material across to reveal two ivory thighs before she slips he own thigh between them.

"Then yo-you wouldn't be able to do th-that." Maura stutters as she grinds down on Jane's thigh.

Jane watches closely as Maura bites her bottom lip and grinds down again. "You're beautiful." She husks making hazel eyes snap to hers.

"I'm not going… to be able to stop… once we get to our room."

"I don't plan on stopping." Jane whispers as she grabs Maura's hips and steps back just as the elevator dings and the doors open.

Maura tries to control her breathing as she pulls Jane along to their door and quickly pulls the key card out. She falters as Jane steps up to her back and quickly pulls her split across revealing thighs and running her finger tips along them. Maura feels her whole body shake as she tries to insert the key but stops when she hears Janes voice.

"I want to touch you and feel you everywhere, I need to feel all of you against me. Before I lose my mind." Jane growls as she latches onto Maura's neck and sucking making her cry out in pleasure. "Get the damn door open before I rip off your dress right here." Jane growls making Maura quickly open the door before turning and clashing their lips together as they tumble into the room.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**I have no excuse other than im lazy and busy with work. SORRY.**

**really sorry about all the mistakes. im half asleep. i just wanted to get this out**

**Hope you likey! xxx**

* * *

The door clicks shut and before Jane can register Maura's lips not attached to hers anymore, she is facing the door with Maura firmly holding her hips in place. "Maur-."

"Shhh." Maura whispers right in her ear before nipping it as her hands skim up ribs before grabbing hold of a zipper and pulling down.

"Did you just shh-…" Jane gets out before she feels soft lips follow her zipper down her back. Goosebumps rise all over her as Maura places delicate kisses in the two dimples in Jane's lower back and hums.

Maura smiles as she tugs Janes dress over her hips and watches it fall to the floor before following long tanned legs back up to find black lace barely covering Jane's fine toned ass. "Mmm, someone thought they were getting lucky." Maura jokes as she hooks a finger on the waist band and lets it go with a snap.

"Well, have you seen you?" Jane husks, kicking her heels off and turning around. Maura's eyes travel from black orbs to lace encased breasts and down a toned flat stomach.

"You're so beautiful." Maura whispers as she steps into Jane's space, fingers reaching out to touch again at their own accord. Lips meet lips in a soft kiss as both women's heart rates slow down just a smidge.

Slightly shaking hands pull down Maura's zipper and Jane pulls back as rosy skin is slowly revealed, letting out a breath as the dress hits the floor in a pool of silk. Maura watches as Jane takes in every inch of her and licks her lips making the throb between her legs unbearable.

Maura pulls Jane in by the neck clashing their lips together and pulling their bodies flush against each. Gasps and kisses are the only sound in the room as Maura manoeuvres them towards the bed. Scared hands find Maura's lace covered arse and pull her closer bringing there centers together and both of them can't control the moans created. With a flick of the wrist Maura quickly pulls Janes bra off, throwing it behind her before sucking a dark hard nipple into her mouth and tracing it with her tongue. Maura feels Janes hands squeeze her hips and try to pull her closer making her let go of the pert nipple with a pop before kissing her way up a slender neck and finding lips again. Maura lays her hand in the middle of Jane's chest and pushes lightly until Jane is laying back on her elbows on the bed.

Black eyes lock with dark hazel as Maura reaches behind her and unhooks her bra letting it fall to the ground. Janes mesmerized as she watches pebbled nipples bounce free before watching delicate fingers hook into lace underwear and begin their decent down cream legs. Janes breathe catches as she spots neatly trimmed blonde hair between glorious legs before she feels those same delicate hands start to pull her own underwear down and all she can do is left her hips and watch as tight dark nipples lightly run down her thighs in the process.

"Scoot up." Maura instructs making Jane move up the bed before she follows. Janes breathing picks up as Maura bends down and places a kiss on the scar Muar stitches up when they first met and then kisses her way up Jane's thigh to the light scar on her hip. Maura continues on like this until they're face to face and legs tangled together. "Hey." Maura smiles down at her.

"Hey." Jane whispers back as her heart swells and steals a quick kiss as she runs her fingers up and down Maura's back. "I love feeling you like this, naked and on top."

"Mmmm, me too." Maura smile cheekily before sealing their lips together once again in a hungry kiss. Feeling Jane thigh tense and rise Maura lets out a gasp as it rubs in the most delicious way.

"Fuck, you're so wet." Jane gasps against Maura's lips pushing up as Maura begins to grind down letting out small whimpers.

Maura slows her hips down a bit as she traces around Janes nipple with her fingers and then glides her hand down a quivering stomach and passed short black curls to find an abundance of wetness. "Jane." Maura moans out as she feels her jump slightly when she comes into contact with her clit and begins to circle it. Jane's hips begin to rotate as she feels herself losing control. Maura begins to grind against Janes legs again as her fingers dip down to Janes entrance and back around her clit again and again.

"Maur… I need… inside." Jane gasps out as Maura's finger tips dips in.

Maura slowly pushes two fingers in and instantly feel Jane tighten around her digits making her own sex throb. Slowly getting a rhythm going Maura picks up the pace as she brings her thumb to Janes clit and bringing a pebbled nipple into her mouth making Jane cry out.

A sheen of sweat cover both woman as they move back and forth, Janes legs is covered in juices as Maura grinds harder. Slowly losing friction Maura slows down and let's go of Jane's nipple. "I need you." Maura gasps out. "Two fingers." Maura lifts her hips as Janes hand snakes between them and rests on her thigh, lowering herself on to Janes hand is the greatest feeling Maura has ever known and she lets out a guttural moan as she pushes down making Janes fingers go as deep as they can. "Yessss… mmm Jane."

Both sexes twitch tightly around digits buried deep before all that can be heard are gasp and moans as they both pick up the pace, needing release that's feels like it's been pent up for years. Maura can feel herself getting closer and forces her eyes open to find chocolate orbs hypnotised by her bouncing breasts. Smirking she leans down further and kisses parted lips before pulling back and locking looks. Maura does a tight circle around Jane's clit as she curls her fingers and that's all it takes for them both.

Janes back arches off the bed as she pulls Maura's fingers deep inside simultaneously pushing deeper into Maura hitting her g-spot perfectly. Maura can't look away as Jane's stomach muscles twitch and ripple as her breast move up and down, both women still moving slightly to ride out their orgasms before collapsing together.

Jane can feel tiny puffs of hot air on her neck as they lay there entwined together, still connected. Jane encircles Maura's waist with her free hand as she peppers the side of Maura's face in kisses. Feeling slender hips raise, Jane pulls her fingers free dripping with Maura's juices as Maura groans at the loss. Maura pulls her fingers from Jane slowly, massaging her walls on the way out while watching the feelings flash across Jane face. Jane's eyes nearly bug out of her head as Maura sticks her fingers in her own mouth cleaning them off.

"Mmm, better than I imagined and I've imagined doing that a lot." Maura husks as she licks her lips clean. Sliding to Janes side Maura leans on her arm as she gazes down at Jane. "I'm really glad I met you, Jane."

Jane's megawatt smile lights up the room as she turns her body on her side mirroring Maura. Brushing honey locks over an ivory white shoulder Jane kisses Maura's clavicle and then neck and jaw and finally red swollen lips. "I do taste good." She whispers against Maura's lips before pushing her tongue against Maura's before pulling back. Tanned hand resting against naked ivory hip Jane starts drawing patterns. "I'm really glad you're in my life."

"Good because now you're not getting rid of me!" Maura laughs as she pushes Jane on her back again and straddles her stomach. Jane revels at the feeling of Maura's wet centre on her stomach as she runs her hands up and down toned thighs.

"God, you're beautiful." Jane whispers in wonders how she got so lucky as her eyes drink in Maura's naked form.

Leaning down Maura kisses Janes sternum before scooting down the bed to lay between tanned legs. Hazel eyes find chocolate as Maura's nose nuzzles into fanes center before she takes her first swipe directly from the source and moans at the taste. "Jesus!" Jane groans as hands tangle in honey blonde hair.

Dipping her tongue in she instantly feels Janes walls clench on the muscle before she pulls out and swirls around the bundle of nerves making Janes hips gyrate. Splaying a hand over tight muscle to hold Jane still Maura gets to work and dives right in, juices dripping everywhere the wetter Jane becomes.

Jane's eyes are screwed shut as Maura does wonders with her mouth, never has she felt anything like this. If she wasn't completely out of her mind from pleasure she would have been embarrassed at how fast she was going to come. She lets out a half whine as Maura stops for a minute second before sucking her bundle of nerves into her mouth as she penetrates with two fingers and Jane nearly bucks Maura away from her as she explodes. Expletives fly out of her mouth as she holds honey blonde locks for dear life as she rides out orgasm after orgasm before she gently pushes Maura's head away and collapses in to mush.

Maura peeks over Janes rapidly rising and falling chest to see her eyes closed and mouth open and leans back down to gently clean Janes still flowing juices, careful not to touch too sensitive areas. Wiping her chin off on the sheet she crawls up the bed bringing the sheet with her to cover them and lays her head on Janes shoulder and wraps herself around Janes sleeping form.

A couple of minutes pass by and Maura feels Jane stir. "What happened?" Janes mumbles as she tightens her hold around Maura.

"Well you came and then passed out on me." Maura giggles into Jane's neck as she squeezes her.

"Oh, wow. That has never happened before…. I've never actually had an orgasm that good before." Jane says mostly to herself. Rolling to her side she pushes Maura back as she goes. "Now…" Jane nervously bite her lip and looks down only to come face to face with perfect breast. Leaning forward and kissing each one tenderly. "I've never… done this so just bear with me." Jane gets out finally hazel eyes.

"You don-."

Jane shakes her head smiling before kissing red lips. "I want too. I just don't really know what I'm doing so…"

"Just take it slow, explore and experiment. Maybe do something that you like having done to you. Either way I know I'll love it because it's you." Maura encourages and gets her favourite smile from Jane before all she sees is a black mane of hair descend her body and GOD! Its feels amazing and she hasn't even started.

* * *

Maura wakes to soft fluttering against her hip and thighs, confused she cracks an eye open looking down she finds a black mane of hair. "You are insatiable." She croaks out as Jane continues her kisses all over her stomach and chest as she laughs.

"I can't get enough of you." Jane murmurs against Maura's lips kissing her. "Good morning beautiful." Jane whispers as she settles over Maura.

"It is a good morning." Maura says bringing her arms around Jane's neck and hugging her close. I am thoroughly sore in all the right places.

"Same. I don't know if I can walk so we should probably just stay in bed all day." Maura lets out a laugh, hooking her legs around Janes as she nips at her neck.

"Good thing I didn't plan to do anything but stay in bed with you today then, hmm?" Maura says looking at the clock and groaning. "4 hours sleep is all we had? How are you functioning right now?"

Jane just shrugs and continues her assault on Maura's neck. Latching onto her pulse point Maura feels her sex throb with want and grinds against a flat stomach. "Jane!" Maura's whimpers turn into a moan as Jane roles Maura's clit between her fingers before collecting wetness and spreading it and entering with three fingers straight up. Maura's legs drop open wider as she's completely filled, Jane waits for her to open her eyes. Sleep filled eyes lock with Janes as she slowly pulls out to the tips and then pushes back in making Maura's hips rise to meet the thrust. "Fuck me." Maura gasps out to Jane's utter enjoyment and takes the command to heart as she begins to quicken the thrusts meeting Maura's hips. Jane brings her hips behind her thrusts going as deep as she can every time.

Jane watches in amazement as Maura's breast bounce to the thrust, pebbled nipples asking to be sucked. Taking one into her mouth she's rewarded with a moan as her teeth lightly graze and tongue trace around before sucking and moving over to pay the other breasts the same attention. Jane bites down lightly and feels Maura clench around her fingers tightly. "Jane… I-I'm co-." Jane curls her fingers and rubs her thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves and Maura screams out Janes name as she comes all over Janes hand and the sheets. Massaging her walls Jane slows down milking every last bit from Maura before Maura holds her wrist still not being able to take anymore but not ready to be empty yet. Jane covers Maura's face in kisses as she recovers from orgasm bliss and slowly Maura's walls unclench and Jane slowly slips her fingers out and licks them clean before Maura pulls her down for earth shattering kiss.

* * *

**i wasn't too sure about this chapter. Please let me know what you think, i might have to a rewrite when my eyes arn't hanging out of my head! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

Tip toeing into her bedroom Maura walks to the end of her bed and ogles the muscular tanned bare back in her bed. Licking her lips she crawls up to straddle the back of sheet covered thighs and leans down to kiss two dimples in Jane's back and slowly kisses her way up.

"Jane, it's time to wake up. We have to go to work." Maura says between kisses, getting a groan in return before she's pushed up by Jane's butt as she turns around to face up.

Tangling fingers in honey blonde hair, Jane pulls Maura down in a fierce kiss and getting a squeal out as she flips them ad falls between Maura's legs. Hands either side of Maura's head, Jane looks into hazel eyes before smiling sweetly and capturing her lips again.

Ten minutes pass and all that can be heard are gasps and moans as hands travel everywhere. Jane pulls the sheet from between them and lets her hand travel down Maura's curves before she finds Maura's fold sopping wet with want. "Jane…" Maura gasps as fingers collect juices before she filled with three in one go making her cry out.

"Fuck I love how tight you go." Jane moans as she nips at Maura's earlobe and begins a steady pace. Knowing Maura isn't going to last long at all Jane picks up her thrusts getting her hips to help go deeper. Maura gets louder the tighter she goes, spurring Jane to work through the burn in her arm.

"Oh, oh oh ooooh fuck. Don't stop!" Maura gasps bringing her knees up to spread herself more.

Enveloping a pebbled nipple between teeth whilst pressing her thumb to Maura's clit and curl her fingers is all Maura can take and she lets go with a loud moan as her body quakes under Jane. Who isn't letting up, milking every last drop of pleasure from Maura she can get.

Jane slows as she feels Maura tap her arm and she slows to a stop before pulling out as she slides to Maura's side watching the woman get her breathing under control. Chocolate eyes can't break away from a panting Maura, leaning in Jane captures Maura's pink lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." Jane whispers against Maura's lips feeling her smile.

"I'd have to say it's better than good." Maura murmurs before pulling Jane back down.

"mm-mm, nope if we keep going were going to be late our first day back after our mini holiday." Jane says trying to get up but getting pulled back by a chuckling Maura.

"Not to mention it's the first of January, can't be late on the first day of the year." Maura says getting one last kiss before Jane stands in all her naked glory, making hazel eyes gaze in wonder.

"Exactly, now I'm off to have a shower." Jane turns walking in to the en-suite and closing the door, not three seconds later she pops her head out. "I guess we can be a little late, now get in here woman."

Maura laughs as she rolls out of bed still on shaky legs and passes Jane and steps into the shower crooking her finger in Jane's direction.

* * *

Jane tightens up her belt as she comes around the corner in to Maura's kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks. Jane watches as Angela places two waffles in front of a freshly showered Abby before handing over the maple syrup.

"Janie, Would you and Maura like some waffles?" Angela asks before turning around to make more.

"Uh sure ma, thanks." Jane says making her way to the coffee. "Morning kid, how was your night?"

"Oh man." Abby says with a mouth full of waffle before swallowing quickly. "It was so good. Got invited to some party, they had a massive adult jumping castle and a skate ramp set up. Totally awesome. Didn't get home till about an hour ago." Abby brags excitedly while eating some more. "I won't ask how your night was considering what I heard coming from mamas bedroom when I went to shower." Abby smirks stuffing her face as she watches Jane go bright red as Angela's shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

Jane's eyes dart to her mom before glaring back at Abby trying to come up with a good come back. Just as she opens her mouth to retort a vibrant and very happy Maura walks around the corner.

"Morning." She says cheerily while walking towards Abby and kissing her on the head. "Morning baby. How was your night?"

Abby smirk at Jane before turning to her mother. "So awesome and the perfect way to end it is to finish these waffles and catch some z's before I go pick up Nayte from the airport."

"Excellent. Angela how was your night?" Maura continues as she walks to Jane who has a coffee waiting for her. "Thanks."

"Pretty average for a New Years. Drinks with some girlfriends and then home. Thought I make everyone breakfast before heading out to do errands." Angela hands each of them a plate of waffles and fruit before washing up. "Thank you so much, this looks delicious."

Abby finishes her last bite before getting up to put her dish in the dishwasher. "Ok I'm out. Thanks for breaky and I'll see everyone tonight I guess. Bye mama, love you." Abby says kissing her mother's cheek. "Bye Jane, be safe." Also kissing Jane's cheek before heading up to bed.

"I'll see you girls later." Angela says slipping out the back door.

* * *

Today has not been a good day. Started out great. Maura in bed, waffles for breakfast, even Abby's teasing but this, this is just sad. This is the fifth call out Jane has gotten for another dead body. All accidents of course but still. People doing crazy shit New Year's Eve and ending up dead. It's just sad. Plopping down in her chair Jane groans and looks at the clock. 3P.M. groaning s she stands Maura looks to Korsak. "Coffee?"

"Sure. And can you grab me a snack. Today sucks."

"Sure. Frost is lucky to have the day off. Bastard." Jane mutters making Korsak laugh.

"You did get a time off. Nearly two weeks." Korsak points out. "In New York mind you. Which reminds me." He leans down to his bottom draw and pulls out a newspaper. "Looky what I found."

"Oh my god. Why are we in the paper?" Jane gasps looking at a photo of her and Maura looking nice and cosy together. Fingers entwined and all.

"Why didn't you say anything about you and the doc?" karsak asks almost sounding hurt.

"Uhhh it's… it's new and I didn't want all the pressure from people staring. I mean I know what they say already behind my back I just wanted to keep it private for a little while." Jane shrugs finally looking up from their picture.

"You look great together. Happy. I'm really happy for you both." Is all Korsak says nodding and getting a smile from Jane.

"Thanks Korsak." Hane beams at him. "So, coffee. Right. I'll be back." Jane says handing the paper back and heading for the elevator.

* * *

"I think today had to have been one of the worst first day of the year I have ever had." Jane groans as Maura pulls into her driveway.

"Agreed. All I want is a good meal and to sink into the bathtub." Maura says as they open their doors and make their way to the front door. Opening the door they're both hit with a delicious smell of home cooked food and the sounds of music. Stepping around the entrance corner they watch as Nayte and Abby dressed in their matching navy onesies dance around the kitchen, Nayte cooking, Abby only dancing both shaking the silver stars printed on their butts.

"So gonna be married." Jane whispers in Maura's ear before making their presence known. "Smells great guys. What are we having?"

"Orange-Glazed Salmon Fillets with Rosemary." Nayte brags as Jane grabs a beer for herself and a white wine for Maura.

"Welcome home ladies."

"Nayte." Maura greets with a smile then kissing Abby's cheek in greeting. "How was the rest of your visit in New York?"

"Absolute sh-crap. Your parents were the only people I could stand by the end of it. Enough about that though because dinner is ready and I'm looking forward to enjoying this." Nayte says with a tight smile as he feels all eyes on him. "Abs do you want to set the table and ill serve up." "On it." Abby jumps up and quickly grabs everything as Maura and Jane take their seats.

"He's slowly coming out of his mood. I've been working on it since I picked him up."

"Poor guy." Jane says before thanking Nayte as he sets a dish in front of her.

Dinner passes with light conversation and laughter and by the end everyone has a content happy smile as they stack the dishwasher and tidy the kitchen.

"I'm exhausted so I'm going to run a bath and then go to bed." Maura says having had enough of tv. Abby and Nayte are sprawled out on the three seater while she and Jane shared the recliner.

"Night mama." Abby and Nayte say as they flick through the channels.

"Night kids." Jane says following after Maura hoping to jump in the bath too.

* * *

Jane slips in behind Maura and wraps her arms around her. "I've been wanting this all day." She whispers in honey hair.

"Me too. It was strange only seeing snippets of you throughout the day. I got used to seeing you a lot on our mini holiday." Maura tilts her head as Jane kisses along her shoulder and neck before they both lean back and relax.

"Same." Jane hums closing her eyes and letting her muscles relax. "From not really doing much today, I'm so tired."

Time passes as they soak and chatter while sharing kisses and caressing one another and before they know it the waters cold and their skins prunes. Stepping out they dry themselves with fluffy towels before slipping on to bed on their respective sides and meeting in the middle. Facing each other, Maura pulls the sheet and blanket up to cover them as she feels Jane's hand come to rest over her side pulling her closer. Eyes lock and they stare at each other in the darkness. Lost in each other. Hazel eyes start to droop slightly. Legs tangle together as they get comfortable. Jane softly kisses Maura. "Night Maura." She whispers as Maura's eyes close.

"Night my sweet badass." Maura smirks before she falls asleep. Jane laughs just watching her, tracing her features, memorizing every freckle along her nose. Her heart swelling as she watches this magnificent creature. She loves her more than anything.

* * *

**Wow i am really sorry it took so long but life happened again. fell preggo and had baby boy, Harvey Flynt. me and my hubby are so happy. i know its kinda just fluff but i actually felt like writing today so i decided to do a chapter hopefully i can keep going. hope you enjoyed xx**


End file.
